La Voie Oubliée - Partie II
by AndouilleEtSushi
Summary: Quelques mois après une année longtemps espérée et pleine de rebondissements à Poudlard, Erin, Daralis, Ispahan et Eric reviennent à l'école de sorcellerie pour tenter de suivre une scolarité aussi normale que possible, entre cours, bêtises et mystères.
1. Prologue

Coucou les petites tranches de fromage à raclette !

On espère que vous allez bien et on est super contentes de vous retrouver. Nous avons longtemps disparu de la circulation (#theses) mais nous sommes (enfin) de retour _(pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !… Nan, toujours pas ? Pffff, pas drôle !)_ avec la deuxième partie de notre fanfiction La Voie Oubliée. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un oeil aux autres fanfics de notre profil AndouilleEtSushi qui sont toutes liées à LVO. _Oui, d'ailleurs la plupart vous apportent des indices ou des éclaircissements sur certains passages de LVO… Si j'étais vous, j'irais y jeter un coup d'oeil… Enfin, j'dis ça, j'dis rien hein (*finit par se taire en s'étouffant avec une Chocogrenouille*)_

Bien entendu, pour celles-eux qui découvrent l'univers de LVO, nous ne pouvons que vous conseiller de lire la première partie avant celle-ci :)

Bonne lecture ! _Bon voyage !_

 ** _Résumé de la partie I :_** Quatre jeunes Cracmols ont pour la première fois été admis à Poudlard à la rentrée 2019 grâce à une bourse d'études du Ministère de la Magie. Malgré une intégration pas toujours évidente, ils ont pu faire les 400 coups avec leur tout nouveau groupe d'amis et avec le soutien du Concierge de l'école de sorcellerie. Mais ce dernier n'était pas aussi bien intentionné qu'il en avait l'air car lors du solstice d'été, il a pris en otage les 4 enfants, blessant l'un d'entre eux. Mais qu'essayait-il d'obtenir d'eux ? Vont-ils pouvoir retourner à Poudlard après la condamnation du Concierge ?

 ** _Rappel des personnages :_**

Serdaigle : **Eric Upwood** (Cracmol), **Nash Lester** (fait partie de la bande), **Dempster Frayne** (ennemi d'Eric)

Gryffondor : **Erin Shields** (Cracmolle), **Lily Potter et Hugo Weasley** (ses amis), **Wynter Pucey, Ainsley MacAdam et Tracy Goldsmith** (les 3 pestes)

Serpentard : **Daralis Kestrel** (Cracmolle), **Chloe Zabini** (1ère année), **Phyllis Rosier** (sœur d'Ispahan, 5ème année), **Warley Kestrel** (frère de Daralis, 4ème année)

Poufsouffle : **Ispahan Rosier** (Cracmol), **Scott Shields** (frère d'Erin, 3ème année)

Autres : **Seabert Kestrel** (petit frère de Daralis, 9 ans), **Hadrian Butler** (ami d'école primaire d'Eric), **Margaret Holcomb** (amie américaine de Daralis Kestrel)

Parents : **Calder et Braeden Kestrel** (parents de Daralis), **Ranald et Perry Upwood** (parents d'Eric), **Angus et Amelia Shields** (parents d'Erin), **Callum et Esther Rosier** (parents d'Ispahan)

* * *

 **La Voie Oubliée**

 **Partie II - Osclóidh an cloch reitheacha** **an doras**

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _7 juillet 2020_

 _Chemin de Traverse, Londres, Angleterre_

Calder Kestrel, assis à son bureau attenant à la chambre parentale, retournait le problème dans tous les sens depuis le retour de Poudlard de ses enfants. Le premier septembre, il avait laissé sur le quai de la gare une petite Daralis espiègle et complice avec son grand frère Warley. Puis l'année était passée. Lors des vacances scolaires, il avait bien vu que ses aînés étaient plus distants et sa fille plus préoccupée. Aux yeux de personnes extérieurs à la famille, ce changement était pratiquement indécelable.

Mais Calder connaissait sa progéniture sur le bout des ongles et savait que l'enthousiasme permanent de Daralis était feint, du moins en partie. Lorsqu'elle jouait avec Seabert, sa joie était authentique. Quand elle se plongeait dans un énième livre sur l'histoire de Poudlard ou de la magie druidique, sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, elle devenait inarrêtable, concentrée, avalant page après page sans prononcer le moindre mot. L'arrivée du dernier parchemail de sa meilleure amie américaine, Margaret, lui avait redonné le sourire pendant quelques heures.

Le reste du temps, quand elle était persuadée de ne pas être vue, elle avait le regard dans le vague. Elle mangeait un peu moins de bonbons, malgré toutes les petites attentions de leur Elfe de Maison, Wimly. Elle n'avait organisé qu'une seule farce dans la semaine avec l'aide de Seabert, un score relativement faible pour la petite fille machiavélique qu'elle était.

Calder n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps pour savoir ce qui la tracassait. Elle avait peur.

Peur de ce qu'elle avait vécu à peine trois semaines auparavant.

Peur aussi d'être passée si près de la mort et d'avoir été trahie par un adulte qu'elle croyait être un allié.

Peur enfin de ne jamais avoir l'occasion de retourner à Poudlard avec ses amis.

Le père de famille protecteur et rationnel en lui se chuchotait qu'il ne serait peut-être pas très raisonnable pour la jeune Cracmolle de retourner étudier à l'école de sorcellerie. Il était inquiet qu'elle soit à nouveau la victime d'un fou ou même d'autres élèves qui accuseraient les Cracmols d'être responsables des troubles qui avaient agité l'école à la fin de l'année scolaire. Bien que la plupart des élèves ne se soient même pas rendus compte de ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau du Concierge la nuit du solstice, la Gazette s'était fait un plaisir de reprendre l'affaire, de la déformer et de l'amplifier. Sans parler des parents anxieux qu'un fou furieux ait passé autant de temps au sein de l'école sans être inquiété. Ils auraient à coup sûr monté les enfants contre sa fille et ses amis d'ici la rentrée. Ils diraient que, pour la santé et la sécurité de tous, les Cracmols n'avaient qu'à rester à leur place comme avant. Loin des autres sorciers.

Mais l'homme engagé pour l'égalité et les droits et sensible au malheur de sa fille voulait faire en sorte qu'elle retourne vivre sa vie de gamine de 12 ans au milieu des apprentis sorciers. Ils deviendraient ses amis, ses alliés et apprendraient qu'on ne vaut pas mieux qu'un autre parce qu'on possède des pouvoirs magiques.

Alors qu'il hésitait encore à attraper une plume pour écrire une lettre qui demanderait officiellement une audience au Ministre de la Magie pour le convaincre de renouveler la bourse d'étude des Cracmols, une porte grinça derrière lui. Calder se retourna et vit sa femme entrer dans son bureau sur la pointe de ses pieds nus, pour ne pas réveiller les enfants. Un courant d'air s'engouffra dans la pièce avec elle, ébouriffant ses cheveux déjà décoiffés par une longue journée de travail à Sainte Mangouste.

Calder sourit. Braden était si belle. Après toutes ces années, elle avait changé bien sûr. Sa taille s'était épaissie, des rides s'étaient creusées au coin de ses yeux et sur son front. Mais Calder voyait ici les grossesses de sa femme, la naissance de leurs enfants et le bonheur qui les avait accompagnées. Il retrouvait là les fous rires qu'ils avaient ensemble chaque jour ou encore les nuits d'inquiétude qu'ils avaient passées au chevet de l'un de leurs bébés. Et il l'aimait tellement plus intensément après toutes ces épreuves et ces expériences vécues ensemble.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Alors, tu as passé une bonne journée ? lui chuchota-t-il.

\- Oui, je suis quand même un peu fatiguée. On a eu une urgence juste avant la fin de mon tour de garde. Une famille de touristes allemands attaquée par des toilettes régurgitantes, un classique. Sauf que cette fois, les petits farceurs ont trouvé original de les enchanter pour qu'elles poursuivent ces pauvres gens pour leur croquer les fesses. Je te raconte pas le bazar ! conclut-elle en s'effondrant sur le fauteuil en cuir, juste sous la fenêtre ouverte.

\- Et toi, alors ? Tu as pu discuter avec le ministre ou pas encore ? reprit-elle après avoir jeté une grosse couverture en laine sur ses genoux.

\- Non, il était en déplacement aujourd'hui. J'ai passé la journée à essayer de lui écrire une lettre mais je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. Je voudrais lui en dire juste assez pour qu'il se sente obligé de me recevoir mais pas trop, pour ne pas qu'il puisse préparer trop d'arguments pour refuser.

\- Il serait idiot de refuser. Après tout, ce Wiertz est derrière les barreaux et je peux t'assurer qu'à partir de maintenant, Fawley n'a pas intérêt à engager quelqu'un sans faire une enquête approfondie sur son passé et ses intentions, que ce soit pour enseigner, surveiller les enfants ou ne serait-ce que balayer les couloirs. Il est déjà en sursis, il perdrait sa place. On n'est plus à l'époque de Dumbledore.

\- Je sais que tu as raison… Mais j'ai peur des conservateurs qui n'attendaient que ça pour annuler ce beau projet de bourse. Je voudrais les court-circuiter.

\- Dans ce cas, oublie cette histoire de lettre. Il sera là demain matin ?

\- Qui, le ministre ?

\- Non, Merlin, triple goule.

\- Gnagnagna. Oui, d'ailleurs j'ai une réunion avec lui et les autres membres du service pour discuter de la situation des sorciers mariés à des Moldus ou encore des Moldus ayant des enfants sorciers et expatriés dans les autres pays européens. Avec le Brexit, il faut absolument qu'on trouve un moyen pour simplifier les demandes de visa pour ces familles avec un parent ou des enfants sorciers. Bref, je m'égare. Oui, il sera là.

\- C'est tout simple alors, tu t'arranges pour le voir en tête à tête à la fin de la réunion. ça ne doit pas être si compliqué que ça pour le Chef du département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, ajouta-t-elle en tirant la langue.

\- Ne te moque pas, répliqua-t-il sans pouvoir réprimer un sourire. Tu sais que j'aime faire les choses selon le protocole.

\- Et c'est tout à ton honneur. Mais parfois, la fin justifie les moyens. Bon, c'est pas le tout mais il est temps d'aller se coucher. Il est tard. Demain, je me lève tôt pour recevoir Margaret et il faut que tu sois en forme pour convaincre le ministre.

\- Tu es sûre qu'il ne nous reste pas un peu de temps libre avant d'éteindre la lumière ?

\- Peut-être un petit peu en effet. Si tu es sage…

Braeden quitta la pièce d'une démarche lascive et se retourna avant de disparaître dans le couloir avec un dernier clin d'oeil.

* * *

 _21 juillet 2020_

 _Samlesbury Hall, Samlesbury, Lancashire, Angleterre_

Amelia Shields regardait sa fille, inquiète. Par trois fois Jasper était venu lâcher sa balle dégoulinante de bave sur les genoux d'Erin en secouant sa queue comme un forcené et par trois fois, Erin l'avait ignoré. Le chien était parti bouder dans un coin de la pièce tandis que sa fille tournait les pages d'un livre de Potion sans le regarder.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait le plus la mère de famille. Loin de là. Par contre, voir son enfant, habituellement plus vorace qu'un Croup affamé, peiner à terminer ne serait-ce que l'entrée lui avait fait se poser des questions.

Elle savait, malgré tout ce qu'avait pu lui dire Erin, que l'année à Poudlard ne s'était pas très bien passée. Bien sûr, la Gryffondor lui avait rabâché les oreilles avec ses amis, Eric, Daralis, Ispahan, Lily, Hugo et Nash. Mais derrière les éloges de ses amis et ses inquiétudes pour les devoirs, Amelia avait senti une grande solitude, parfois même la peur d'être rejetée. Oui, elle savait que sa fille n'avait pas trouvé en Poudlard la magie dont elle avait rêvé toute son enfance. Elle avait alors naïvement pensé qu'Erin serait heureuse de revenir à la maison, surtout compte tenu de comment s'était passée la fin de l'année. Un homme avait délibérément essayé de tuer sa fille ! Et ce, dans l'endroit censé être le plus sécurisé du Royaume-Uni !

L'un dans l'autre, la mère de famille avait pensé que sa fille finirait par accepter le fait qu'elle ne retournerait pas à Poudlard à la rentrée et que c'était pour son bien. Encore une fois, elle avait sous-estimé l'opiniâtreté d'Erin. Une vraie Lionne. Amelia avait pensé trouver un soutien du côté de son fils, Scott, qui avait toujours protégé sa petite soeur, mais il avait refusé de donner son avis en disant qu'elle était assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Qu'avait-il pu se passer d'autre cette année pour que Scott réagisse ainsi ?

Amelia se retrouvait donc avec une fille mélancolique sur les bras au lieu de sa petite furie habituelle et elle ne savait pas comment le gérer. Elle avait espéré qu'en ce jour particulier Erin retrouverait au moins un peu de sa joie de vivre, mais il semblait que même son anniversaire ne trouvait plus grâce à ses yeux.

Une main pressa l'épaule d'Amelia qui sourit doucement à son mari. Angus aussi était inquiet.

Un coup bref à la porte les fit sursauter. Amelia se dégagea de son mari, lui volant un baiser au passage et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Elle espérait sincèrement que sa soeur pourrait remonter le moral d'Erin. Car si Karen n'y parvenait pas, qui pouvait y arriver ?

\- Elle est où ma nièce préférée ? s'écria la jeune femme à peine entrée, chancelant sous le poids du cadeau qu'elle transportait.

Amelia sourit en serrant sa soeur dans ses bras. Le teint hâlé et les cheveux châtains clairs pour Karen, la peau blanche et les cheveux noirs d'ébène pour Amelia, les deux soeurs ne pouvaient pas être plus dissociables. Pourtant, un lien indéfectible les liait depuis toutes petites. Elles étaient les deux faces d'une même pièce, deux visages et une seule âme. Séparées par une dizaine d'année, rien n'aurait pu laisser croire qu'elles deviendraient aussi proches l'une de l'autre. Mais leur enfance n'avait pas été des plus faciles et Amelia s'était vite retrouvée à élever sa petite soeur, à la protéger quand Karen rentrait après le couvre-feu imposé par un de leur beau-père et parfois à prendre les coups à sa place. Oui, elles n'avaient pas eu une enfance facile. Mais quand Amelia regardait Karen, pleine de vitalité, de bonté et de joie, elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix des années plus tôt. Personne n'était au courant de ce qu'elles avaient pu traverser, c'était leur histoire, leur passé. Il ne servait à rien de le ressasser. Enfin, c'était ce dont elles s'étaient convaincues.

Erin émit un demi sourire à l'arrivée fracassante de sa tante.

\- C'est pas compliqué, je suis ta seule nièce Kaka, râla-t-elle avant de disparaître dans l'étreinte étouffante de sa tante qui venait de poser son paquet par terre.

\- Tu sais que je déteste ce surnom Era, alors fais attention à toi ! ricana Karen en lui frottant énergiquement le cuir chevelu.

Erin réussit enfin à s'extraire des bras de sa tante et s'enfuit dans le coin opposé de la pièce en lui tirant puérilement la langue.

\- Scottiiiiiiie ! cria la jeune femme en voyant son neveu descendre les escaliers. Tu m'avais manqué aussi !

\- On s'est vu i peine quinze jours pour mon anniversaire Kaka…, soupira l'adolescent, son grand sourire démentant le ton de sa voix.

\- Ah non, tu vas pas te mettre à ce surnom débile toi aussi ? grogna dramatiquement leur tante.

Amelia secoua la tête en pouffant doucement. Sa soeur amenait toujours ce petit vent de folie en plus qui ravissait Erin. Pourvu que cela fonctionne encore une fois…

Lorsque l'heure fut venue de sortir de table, un hibou tapa du bec contre la vitre de leur maison, très vite rejoint par un deuxième, puis un troisième.

\- Ah, je crois bien que l'heure du déballage de cadeaux vient de commencer... , annonça Angus en se levant pour ouvrir la fenêtre.

Amelia acquiesça en souriant tandis que Karen frappait dans ses mains avec enthousiasme.

\- Tu sais que c'est mon anniversaire et pas le tien ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Erin pour se moquer de sa tante.

\- Et si tu ne te dépêches pas, je les ouvrirai quand même ! répliqua cette dernière avec tout le sérieux du monde.

La Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, cherchant sans doute à savoir si Karen la faisait encore marcher. Elle finit par hausser les épaules et se détourner pour se jeter sur les hiboux que ses amis lui avaient envoyés. On n'était jamais trop prudents dans cette famille.

Amelia regarda avec douceur sa fille déchirer avec toute sa délicatesse les enveloppes et lire avidement les lettres de ses amis. Lorsqu'elle vit une boîte à l'allure douteuse, elle ne put que deviner la provenance de celle-ci et se promettre de la réquisitionner pour la cacher le plus loin possible de sa fille et de ses idées folles.

L'une des lettres ne dut pas être très joyeuse car le sourire d'Erin se fana un instant avant de revenir. Le coeur d'Amelia se serra. Elle aurait pu parier sur deux sujets : Poudlard ou le jeune Rosier. Personne n'avait de nouvelles depuis son retour chez lui fin juin...

\- A mon tour maintenant ! s'exclama Karen en poussant l'énorme carton avec lequel elle était arrivée.

Ce cadeau avait fait l'objet d'âpres négociations avec Amelia, qui avait finit par abdiquer en voyant l'état morose de sa fille depuis le début des vacances.

\- Ouuuuuaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !

Le cri d'Erin fit sourire ses parents tandis que Scott soupirait de jalousie.

\- J'ai une téléééééé ! J'ai une télé ! j'ai une télé, j'ai une télé, j'ai…

\- On a compris, c'est bon pas le peine d'en faire tout un plat, grogna son frère à ses côtés.

Erin s'arrêta de crier deux secondes le temps de le jauger et se remit à brailler à travers la maison

\- J'ai une télé et Scottie est jaloux, j'ai une télé et Scottie est jaloux…

Les éclats de rire et la course poursuite qui s'engagea entre les frangins remirent un peu de bonne humeur dans la maison jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.

Une fois les enfants montés au lit, après quelques suppliques de son aîné qui ne se trouvait plus si petit que ça, Amelia revint s'assoir aux côtés de son mari et en face de Karen sur le sofa du salon.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire Karen, demain je suis sûre qu'Erin sera de nouveau dans le même état apathique qu'avant ton arrivée...

La jeune femme soupira, sirotant doucement sa Bièraubeurre en réfléchissant.

\- Est-ce que tu as pensé à lui organiser une soirée pyjama ?

* * *

 _22 juillet 2020_

 _St Edward's Road, Birmingham, Angleterre_

 _Mr et Mrs Upwood,_

 _Mon mari et moi avons le plaisir de convier votre fils Eric à une petite fête à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de notre fille Erin. Elle a eu douze ans hier mais nous avons préféré organiser cette soirée le 15 août pour qu'un maximum de ses amis soient disponibles._

 _Ainsi, nous vous proposons de venir chercher Eric par transplanage le 15 août à 15h45 à votre domicile pour l'emmener dans notre maison à Samlesbury Hall, Samlesbury, Lancashire. Les enfants pourront prendre un goûter puis passer la fin de journée et la nuit ensemble. Nous vous ramènerons Eric le 16 août aux alentours de 9h, si cela vous convient._

 _Etant donné que vous habitez dans une ville Moldue, serait-il possible pour nous de transplaner exceptionnellement directement dans une zone dissimulée de votre jardin ou encore dans l'entrée de votre maison ? Bien entendu, nous ne souhaitons pas vous déranger le moins du monde et si cela représente une intrusion trop importante pour vous, nous nous arrangerons pour transplaner dans un parc près de chez vous._

 _Eric n'aura besoin que de vêtements, nous prévoirons les matelas, duvets et oreillers._

 _Nous aimerions que cette fête d'anniversaire reste une surprise pour Erin et nous espérons sincèrement qu'Eric pourra se joindre à nous._

 _Nous vous souhaitons une bonne journée. A très bientôt._

 _Amelia et Angus Shields_

Ranald redéposa la lettre reçue la veille au soir très tard sur la commode du salon. Il était heureux que son fils soit invité à la fête d'anniversaire de la petite Shields. Il avait réussi à se faire un groupe d'amis soudés et Eric, encore en pleine convalescence après sa blessure par balle au bras, avait bien besoin d'un peu de distraction. Depuis son retour à la maison, Ranald et Perry s'arrangeaient pour que Hadrian soit le plus souvent chez eux pour tenir compagnie à leur fils. Ils avaient l'air de s'adorer toujours autant mais une certaine distance s'était instaurée, Ranald le voyait bien. Eric ne pouvait pas être tout à fait lui-même avec son meilleur copain de l'école primaire. Il ne devait rien dévoiler de ce qui était sa vie pendant 80% de l'année. Et ce n'était pas facile pour un gamin de 12 ans, aussi mature et intelligent qu'il fût.

\- Papa ! Tu viens nous aider ?

Ranald sursauta. Perry et lui avaient promis à Eric de l'aider à traduire une phrase qu'il avait soi-disant découverte dans l'un de ses livres d'école. Il se dirigea vers la salle à manger et s'approcha de la table, à laquelle sa femme et son fils étaient déjà installés.

L'ordinateur portable de sa femme trônait au milieu des livres qu'Eric avait réussi à emprunter à la bibliothèque de Poudlard avant les vacances.

\- Ah Ranald, tu vas nous dire ce que tu en penses.

\- Oui, papa, regarde. J'ai beaucoup cherché dans mes livres mais maman a eu l'idée de regarder sur internet et on pense avoir trouvé, expliqua Eric l'air mitigé.

Il faisait toujours cette tête, les sourcils légèrement froncés, les yeux pétillants et un sourire quelque peu pincé, lorsqu'il avait la satisfaction de comprendre quelque chose après beaucoup d'efforts mais que quelqu'un l'y avait un peu trop aidé pour qu'il ait l'impression d'y être parvenu par lui-même. La suite de la conversation ne fit que confirmer la première impression de Ranald.

\- Je ne pensais vraiment pas que les sites Moldus pourraient servir à quoi que ce soit, ajouta le jeune garçon en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Oh, tu sais, quand il s'agit des langues les mondes sorciers et Moldus sont très liés. C'est bien la chose qui les lie le plus d'ailleurs, culturellement. Bien sûr, certains mots sorciers sont inconnus des Moldus mais globalement, on peut s'y retrouver. Pour qu'une langue soit parlée uniquement des sorciers et non des Moldus, il faudrait que des communautés sorcières aient vécu loin de toute civilisation Moldue pendant plusieurs centaines d'années, je pense. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de faire des recherches à ce sujet… regretta Ranald.

Souvent il se demandait ce qu'aurait été sa vie si, comme ses frères, il avait eu des pouvoirs magiques. Il aurait probablement voyagé à travers le monde pour étudier les communautés sorcières de l'autre bout de la planète, pour comprendre l'origine et la nature de leurs pouvoirs, leurs manières de les utiliser, leurs rapports avec l'environnement humain et animal et tant d'autres choses encore.

Mais il était né avec un handicap aux yeux de sa famille et de l'univers auquel il aurait pu appartenir. Et finalement, il était heureux. Avec sa femme, Cracmolle comme lui. Et son fils, Cracmol comme lui. Ils lui donnaient un amour et un espoir en la vie incommensurables. Quand Eric avait reçu sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard, Perry et lui avaient hésité longtemps et n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit.

Ils ne voulaient pas prendre leur décision à la légère, ni projeter sur leur fils le plus grand rêve de leur enfance. Ils avaient fini par prendre le risque d'envoyer Eric à l'école de sorcellerie, se disant qu'au pire, si cela se passait mal, il pourrait sans aucun souci rattraper sa sixième durant l'été et passer en cinquième à la rentrée suivante.

Cependant, ils n'avaient pas prévu qu'Eric serait blessé aussi gravement. Etrangement, cela n'avait pas l'air de perturber le garçon plus que ça. Il le prenait de manière très pratique, se disant que l'ancien Concierge avait été arrêté et enfermé et qu'il n'y avait plus aucun risque.

Ranald et Perry souhaitaient toutefois de tout leur coeur que la bourse d'études d'Eric soit renouvelée. Il avait l'air plus épanoui que jamais. Surtout dans ce genre de moment, quand il essayait de percer les mystères de l'univers. Exactement comme Ranald au même âge.

\- Alors, montrez-moi tout ça. C'était quoi la phrase, déjà ?

\- Je ne suis pas certaine de la prononciation mais c'est…

\- Attends maman, c'est moi qui lui dis !

\- Après toi, Eric.

\- La phrase d'origine, c'est " _A 'tabhann do draoidh et hosgail an doras_ ". C'est du gaélique écossais et ça se traduit mot à mot en " _Offer your wizardry and unlock the door_ ", "Offre ta magie et déverrouille la porte".

\- Intéressant. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que cette phrase évoque. Où as-tu lu ça déjà ?

\- Euh, dans un de mes livres mais je l'ai prêté à Nash pour les vacances, du coup je ne peux pas vous le montrer, hasarda Eric, pas sûr de lui.

\- C'est étrange tout de même. La plupart du temps, les traductions sont indiquées dans les manuels scolaires.

\- Oui, mais là, c'était juste sur une illustration, ils ont dû oublier, se justifia à nouveau le garçon, un peu plus sûr de lui. Est-ce que je pourrai aller jouer avec Hadrian demain après-midi ?

Ranald et Perry échangèrent un regard entendu. Ils avaient bien compris qu'Eric changeait volontairement de sujet. Et ils auraient bien aimé savoir pourquoi. Cela avait-il un lien avec la prise d'otage ?

\- Oui, pas de problème.

\- Super, merci maman, répondit Eric, se dépêchant de réunir ses affaires avant de courir dans sa chambre.

Il gravit les marches quatre à quatre.

\- Il m'inquiète un peu en ce moment, avoua Perry dès que la porte de la chambre d'Eric eut claqué.

\- Il faudrait qu'on essaye de creuser un peu, mais discrètement. S'il se rend compte qu'on veut le forcer à nous dire des choses, il va se braquer.

\- Tu as raison, on verra ça plus tard…

* * *

 _22 juillet 2020_

 _Manoir des Rosier, Little Hangleton, Yorkshire, Angleterre_

Esther Rosier serra le morceau de parchemin dans son poing à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. La lettre était arrivée ce matin par hibou. La famille, comment déjà... Field ? Shields ? Shield ? peu importait à dire vrai, invitait son fils - c'était la lettre qui le nommait ainsi pas elle - pour la soirée et la nuit du 15 août. Que faire ?

Si elle avait était sûre qu'Ispahan retournerait à Poudlard à la rentrée prochaine, elle n'aurait pas hésité à l'envoyer chez cette famille de basse extraction. Il fallait bien faire des sacrifices pour redorer le blason de la famille Rosier. Mais là… Si le Ministère décidait de ne pas reconduire les bourses pour les Cracmols, il n'y avait plus aucun intérêt à le faire sortir. Les gens oublieraient très vite qu'il y avait eu un Cracmol nommé Rosier à Poudlard. Et ils pourraient cacher cette honte quelque part entre la cave et la Chambre Noire avant de le lâcher dans la nature à sa majorité, jour où ils auraient enfin légalement le droit de ne plus s'occuper de lui.

En attendant, depuis le début de l'année, elle récupérait tous les hiboux à destination d'Ispahan pour intercepter les lettres de ses "amis". Même dans ce choix, il la décevait. Pas un seul fils d'une Ancienne famille Sang-Pure. Seuls les descendants Weasley pouvaient s'en rapprocher et encore, traîtres à leur sang qu'ils étaient. La petite Kestrel aurait pu être prometteuse, ses parents étant riches et Sang-Purs, si elle n'avait pas elle-même était Cracmolle. Pour la famille Upwood, le père venait bien d'une famille Sang-Pure aussi, elle avait vérifié, mais il n'avait jamais été à Poudlard et il avait été renié par sa famille dès sa majorité. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Lui aussi était Cracmol. La pire était la gamine Shields. Des parents insignifiants, une maison dans un village mi-sorcier mi-moldu et une certaine tendance à toujours parler à tort et à travers qui ne seyait certes pas à une demoiselle, dont la qualité première devait être la discrétion. C'était celle qui avait envoyé le plus de lettres, ne désespérant jamais devant le manque de réponse. Les dernières étaient même directement adressées à son mari et elle-même. La gamine n'avait peur de rien.

Elle était si bien plongée dans ses réflexions qu'elle n'entendit pas la cheminée s'allumer, ni ne vit la jeune femme qui en sortait précautionneusement.

\- Mère ?

La voix de sa fille, Phyllis, la tira de ses sombres pensées. Esther regarda son héritière plisser consciencieusement sa robe rose pâle et son jupon de dentelles pour enlever tous les grains de poussière qui aurait pu rester collés pendant son trajet en Cheminette et relever la tête vers elle. Esther était fière de son aînée. Elle évoluait avec toute la grâce qui incombait à sa charge, obéissante et bien-élevée. Phyllis était l'incarnation de la perfection de la noblesse Sang-Pure. Sa mère y avait veillé. La seule dérogation qu'elle avait autorisée par rapport à son statut, c'était le Gronian. Après tout, sa famille avait toujours élevé ces grands chevaux ailés et que sa fille en ait un ne lui paraissait pas si dérangeant. Surtout qu'elle portait une grande attention au temps que la jeune femme passait dans les écuries. Et si jamais elle voyait un jour que Phyllis y allait trop souvent, elle pourrait toujours revendre le Gronian. Il avait beau ne pas être très grand pour sa race, il venait d'une bonne lignée et valait son pesant de Gallions. La jeune femme, loin d'imaginer toutes les considérations de sa mère, semblait se demander si elle devait initier la conversation. Celle-ci l'y invita d'un signe de tête.

\- Je reviens de chez Edlyn Flint. Je l'ai aidée à choisir une robe pour le bal des débutantes… Vous savez comme sa mère a peu de goûts pour ces choses-là, se sentit obligée d'expliquer Phyllis devant le mutisme de sa mère.

Esther savait qu'elle mettait tout le monde mal à l'aise avec son visage constamment fermé et sévère. Même son propre mari s'en plaignait parfois. Mais elle n'était pas une Selwyn pour rien. Elle devait montrer que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre et qu'elle ne laisserait personne, pas même sa progéniture, jeter l'opprobre sur son nom.

\- Nous avons pris rendez-vous chez Mme Guipure demain pour la confection de ta robe de bal. Ton père et moi avons décidé d'envoyer les lettres d'invitation à ton mariage le lendemain, ainsi l'alliance réalisée avec la famille Pucey sera rendue publique. Nous devrons aussi commencer à réfléchir à ta robe de mariée, mais je pense que cela pourra attendre les fêtes de fin d'année.

Esther étudia avec attention le visage de son héritière, mais n'y décela aucune émotion. Elle avait trop bien élevé sa fille. La jeune femme s'inclina devant sa mère.

\- Bien mère. Edlyn pourra-t-elle assister aux essayages ?

Esther balaya l'air d'un geste élégant. Puisque sa fille était allée aux essayages de la jeune Flint, il fallait bien lui retourner la faveur.

\- Va chercher ton frère. J'espère que ce passage dans la Chambre Noire lui aura fait comprendre qu'il faut mieux choisir ses amis à l'avenir. Dis-lui de préparer le repas avec Grimly à la cuisine. Cet elfe est un incapable, comme ses ancêtres.

Phyllis s'inclina une nouvelle fois devant sa mère dans une parfaite courbette et s'éloigna en direction des grands escaliers pour monter à l'étage. Esther nota inconsciemment les quelques cheveux sortis de la tresse pourtant parfaite ce matin. Il avait dû y avoir beaucoup de vent sur le Chemin de Traverse pour venir à bout du sortilège de Maintien, songea-t-elle, avant d'oublier cet incident pour se concentrer sur son Elfe.

\- Grimly, dit-elle assez fort pour que le pauvre petit Elfe tremblant de peur se prosterne à ses pieds en arrivant.

\- La Maîtresse a appelé Grimly ? Que peut faire Grimly pour la Maîtresse ?

\- Commence à préparer la cuisine pour ce midi. Ispahan te rejoindra. Mon mari revient de son voyage d'affaire aujourd'hui, tu as intérêt à faire un repas excellent ou je te jure que ta tête terminera sur une pique comme toutes les autres, dit-elle en pointant la rampe d'escalier morbide.

Les gros yeux globuleux de l'elfe s'emplirent de larmes face à la menace et il disparut en un claquement de doigts après maintes courbettes et promesses de réussite.

Esther Selwyn frissonna de dégoût. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, cela ferait longtemps qu'elle aurait rendu sa liberté à cet être affreux, juste pour ne plus l'avoir sous les yeux à longueur de journée. Et aussi parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne supporterait pas cette humiliation. Ils étaient si… Pleutres. Idiots. Faibles. Obéissants. La Née-Moldue Granger avait beau avoir travaillé sur leurs droits, ces imbéciles ne juraient que par leurs Maîtres et leurs familles.

Ils ne comprenaient rien.

* * *

 _13 août 2020_

 _Ministère de la Magie, Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale_

Cela faisait maintenant trois bonnes semaines que Calder avait réussi à discuter entre deux portes avec le Ministre de la Magie à la sortie de leur réunion sur la situation des familles mixtes dans le cadre du Brexit. Depuis, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles.

Chaque fois que les deux hommes se croisaient dans l'ascenseur ou au détour d'un couloir, Kingsley Shacklebolt était entouré d'une nuée de gratte-papiers empressés, de journalistes trop curieux ou de dirigeants étrangers du monde magique. Il commençait à s'impatienter. Il n'avait pas parlé à sa fille de sa démarche car il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse de fausse joie. Mais la rentrée approchait à grands pas et il était plus que temps pour le Ministre de prendre une décision, afin que les parents des jeunes Cracmols puissent trouver une solution de repli pour que leurs enfants ne restent pas à la maison toute l'année scolaire.

Ressassant ces problèmes, Calder ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur son dossier de mise à jour de la réglementation d'import-export de baguettes magiques. Les taxes n'étaient clairement pas son sujet de prédilection et il aurait préféré se consacrer à des thèmes bien plus passionnants, comme la création d'une organisation politique magique internationale. Mais le MACUSA mettait la pression sur le Ministère britannique afin d'obtenir des accords d'échanges au plus vite à cause des promesses de financement de leur plus gros fabriquant de baguettes magiques. Et ça n'arrangeait pas Calder, qui n'était pas suffisamment happé par les normes de longueur et de diamètre des baguettes importées pour oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant la situation de sa fille.

Il relisait pour la sixième fois la quatrième version du douzième alinéa du cinquième paragraphe du vingt-septième article de la deuxième section du projet de loi Wandery sobrement intitulée "Projet de loi visant à renforcer et réguler les échanges internationaux de matériel de concentration d'énergie magique entre le Royaume-Uni et les Etats-Unis d'Amérique", quand quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Calder n'attendait pourtant personne.

\- Entrez !

\- Bonjour Calder, je ne vous dérange pas ?

La porte venait de s'ouvrir sur le Ministre en personne. De quoi voulait-il s'entretenir ? Calder pria pour qu'il s'agisse de la rentrée des Cracmols.

\- Non, non, pas du tout. Bonjour Kingsley. Asseyez-vous. Je peux vous offrir une tasse de thé ? proposa Calder en agitant sa baguette pour présenter une chaise au Ministre et approcher la théière.

\- Avec plaisir, accepta-t-il en attrapant une tasse au vol. Mmm, excellent, merci Calder.

Kingsley s'assit sur la chaise face à lui.

\- Enfin un peu de calme, l'agitation est permanente en ce moment et je viens de réussir à me débarrasser de la horde de journalistes qui me poursuit sans discontinuer depuis plus d'un mois. Je les ai envoyés aux archives, ils avaient l'air absolument ravis.

\- Vous avez bien fait, vous risquez d'être tranquilles pour quelques heures voire quelques jours.

\- Oh, peut-être pas tant que ça… Je ne leur ai pas précisé que le nouveau Gardien des Archives était particulièrement à cheval sur les personnes autorisées à consulter les dossiers. J'estime en avoir pour une petite heure. Le temps pour eux de descendre, de tenter de négocier, de renoncer puis de retrouver ma trace.

\- Vous ne perdez pas le Nord ! s'amusa Calder.

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas, "Vigilance constante !" comme se plaisait à le dire l'un de mes collègues et amis…

Un vent de nostalgie passa sur le visage du Ministre, bien vite balayé par un élan de détermination.

\- Mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour vous raconter ma jeunesse. Du moins pas avant de vous avoir annoncé la nouvelle.

Le coeur de Calder se mit à battre plus fort. Il se força à garder son calme et croisa ses mains pour les empêcher de trembler.

\- J'ai autorisé le renouvellement des bourses pour votre fille et ses trois camarades pour la rentrée de septembre.

\- Oh, merci beaucoup, elle sera enchantée !

\- Ne me remerciez pas, c'est bien normal. Maintenant que cet Antoine Wiertz est sous les barreaux et que de nouvelles enquêtes ont été menées sur les anciens et nouveaux personnels de Poudlard, la sécurité de vos enfants est assurée.

\- La bourse sera-t-elle ouverte à de nouveaux élèves ?

\- Pas encore malheureusement… Je le souhaite, mais je n'ai pas réussi à convaincre le Conseil. Si aucun incident ne se produit cette année, plus rien ne se tiendra sur le chemin d'une ouverture de Poudlard à plus d'enfants Cracmols.

\- Je comprends tout à fait.

\- Heureux de voir que nous sommes d'accord. Je vais envoyer un courrier pour autoriser le Professeur Fawley à déclencher l'envoi des classiques listes de fournitures dès demain soir, en y joignant une lettre de ma part.

\- Je pense que je vais garder le secret d'ici là. Les enfants concernés se retrouvent tous pour l'anniversaire de la petite Erin Shields après demain. Ils auront une bonne surprise !

\- J'imagine très bien la situation ! Mais parlez-moi donc un peu de vos enfants, Calder. Cela me changera de mes dossiers pendant une petite demi-heure encore.

\- Absolument, Kingsley. Mais quelqu'un pourrait avoir besoin de vous.

\- Oh, si jamais nous sommes interrompus, nous pourrons toujours faire croire que nous discutions de… s'interrompit-il en se penchant pour lire le titre du projet de loi posé sur le bureau, ... la loi Wandery sur les échanges de baguettes. Cela devrait suffir à faire fuir n'importe quel journaliste ou secrétaire. Et maintenant, parlez-moi donc de votre petite Daralis…

* * *

 _15 août 2020_

 _Samlesbury Hall, Samlesbury, Lancashire, Angleterre_

\- T'as eu une télévision ? s'exclama Eric, à peine jaloux, en admirant l'objet qui trônait sur un petit meuble dans la chambre d'Erin.

Celle-ci acquiesça, les yeux brillants tout en caressant Jasper sans y penser.

\- C'est ma tante qui me l'a offerte pour mon anniversaire. C'est trop génial hein ? Comme ça, on va pouvoir vous montrer le film que je vous parlais la dernière fois…

\- Dont je vous parlais, ne put s'empêcher de corriger Amelia qui passait justement devant la porte de la chambre de sa fille avant de rejoindre la sienne.

\- Dont je vous parlais la dernière fois, répéta Erin, Les Noces Funèbres… Bon il manque Ispy et Nash, mais on leur racontera tout ce qu'ils ont manqué, ça vous va ?

L'engouement à la fin de la phrase semblait un peu forcé mais les enfants votèrent bruyamment pour ce projet. Tous avaient répondu présent, Daralis, Eric, Lily et Hugo, exceptés Nash, qui était parti visiter l'Allemagne avec ses parents, et Ispahan, dont personne n'avait de nouvelles depuis le début de l'été. Le coeur d'Amelia se serra à cette pensée tandis qu'elle entrait dans sa chambre pour se changer. Quel genre de parents pouvait ainsi cloitrer un enfant parce qu'il ne correspondait pas à leurs attentes ? Et encore, Erin était trop jeune et protégée pour pouvoir imaginer des choses plus graves, mais avec son passé Amelia ne cessait d'y penser. Et si Ispahan subissait des sévices corporels, voire psychologiques ? Il n'y avait pas que les bleus qui pouvaient faire pleurer un enfant. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? La famille était reine sur l'éducation de sa descendance. Et de toute façon, qui s'intéresserait au cas d'un pauvre Cracmol ? En essayant d'intervenir, elle risquait de rendre la situation encore pire qu'en ne faisant rien. Si elle accusait la famille sans preuve, celle-ci pouvait tout à fait choisir de mentir, lancer un sort d'elle ne savait quelle magie noire sur Isapahan pour qu'il mente ou encore…

Des cris et des aboiements depuis la chambre de sa fille lui parvinrent, la tirant de ses sombres pensées. Un instant inquiète, elle fut aussitôt rassurée par le ton docte de sa fille qui commençait à expliquer à Daralis, secondée par Eric, comment des gens pouvaient se trouver à l'intérieur de la boîte noire appelée télévision. Il semblait bien que les cours d'Etude des Moldus avaient encore un long chemin à parcourir avant d'atteindre la cervelle des jeunes sorciers…

La mère de famille redescendit doucement les escaliers pour ne pas déranger les enfants, après avoir changé son pull taché par la sauce qu'elle était en train de préparer. Amelia adorait faire la cuisine, mais n'importe quel plat pouvait se changer en arme mortelle contre elle. Pourquoi ? Elle l'ignorait, mais ne désespérait pas de réussir un jour à faire à manger sans que cela ne se finisse en guérilla contre le gâteau au chocolat qui se prenait pour une choucroute ou contre un plat en sauce qui décidait d'aller voir si l'assiette d'à côté n'était pas meilleure.

Alors qu'elle allait réussir à lancer le sort pour nettoyer les ustensiles utilisés pour préparer le dîner, un coup contre la fenêtre de la cuisine la fit sursauter et dévier sa baguette. Angus, arrivant dans la cuisine et alerté par le bruit, vit donc avec stupeur une éponge nettoyer avec acharnement un torchon qui essayait de s'échapper en rampant le long du plan de travail de sa femme. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer, il annula le sort et le relança d'un simple mouvement de baguette tandis qu'Amelia ouvrait la fenêtre pour accueillir un hibou du Ministère.

Une deuxième lettre jointe à la première et estampillée lui fit froncer les sourcils.

\- Angus… murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait l'impression de revenir un an en arrière, alors qu'ils apprenaient avec surprise que leur benjamine était admise à Poudlard.

Angus prit doucement les deux lettres des mains tremblantes de sa femme et décacheta d'abord l'enveloppe provenant du Ministère et adressée à leur nom.

 _A l'attention de Monsieur et Madame Shields,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que la bourse permettant l'admission de quatre Cracmols à Poudlard a été renouvelée cette année, permettant ainsi à Erin Shields de continuer son apprentissage dans la meilleure école de sorcellerie d'Europe._

 _La bourse ne sera malheureusement pas proposée à de nouveaux enfants à la rentrée, compte tenu du petit incident qui a clôturé l'année scolaire de votre fille. Le programme doit montrer un certain succès avant que de nouveaux élèves Cracmols ne puissent intégrer Poudlard._

 _Sentiments distingués,_

 _Le Ministre de la Magie,_

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt_

La deuxième lettre était adressée à Miss Erin Shields et contenait sans aucun doutes la liste des fournitures nécessaires à sa prochaine rentrée.

Angus soupira d'énervement.

\- "Petit incident" ? Ils nous prennent pour quoi ? Des idiots ? Et l'école est assez sûre pour que nos enfants continuent leur scolarité mais pas pour que de nouveaux Cracmols l'intègrent ? demanda-t-il en agitant le parchemin sous le nez de sa femme.

Amelia posa une main sur son bras pour le calmer sans rien dire. Ils savaient tout les deux que quoi qu'ils disent, Erin partiraient prendre le Poudlard Express à la rentrée. Et malgré toute son envie de mère poule d'enfermer sa fille à double tour dans sa chambre pour être sûre qu'il ne lui arrive rien l'an prochain, la simple pensée d'un jeune garçon qui devait prier pour sa libération depuis une des salles de torture de son manoir la fit renoncer.

\- On ne peut pas l'empêcher de vivre ses rêves Angus… Même s'ils ne sont parfois pas à la hauteur de nos espérances, finit-elle par murmurer.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, répondit-il, il n'empêche que tout aurait bien plus simple si cette foutue bourse n'avait pas été renouvelée.

\- Oui en effet… Mais maintenant que c'est fait, autant lui donner la lettre… J'en connais là-haut qui vont faire trembler les murs de la maison !

La tirade d'Amelia tira un fin sourire sur les lèvres de son mari avant qu'elle ne le fasse disparaître d'un baiser fugace.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'embrasure de la chambre d'Erin, le générique du film venait juste de se terminer et certains spectateurs arboraient des yeux un peu rouges.

Scott fut le premier à s'apercevoir qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls.

\- Maman ? demanda-t-il, surpris. C'est déjà l'heure de manger ?

La mention de nourriture fit lever cinq têtes dans un parfait ensemble et Amelia ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

\- Oui aussi, mais nous sommes montés pour vous donner autre chose.

Et elle tendit la lettre du Ministère à Erin qui s'était levée d'un bond.

Elle avait à peine déchiffré les premières lignes qu'elle releva les yeux, un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

\- Alors, ça dit quoi ? demanda impatiemment Daralis tandis qu'Amelia et Angus se prenaient par la main.

\- On retourne à Poudlard !

* * *

 _Et voilà pour le prologue ! :D_

 _On s'est tentées sur le point de vue des adultes et on a plutôt hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez !_

 _D'ailleurs, vous pouvez donner votre avis sur pleins de trucs :_

 _-_ _ **Erin**_ _, son blues post-Poudlard_ et le passé de sa mère Amelia

 _\- la phrase traduite par_ _ **Eric**_ _et son sens pragmatique_

 _\- le pauvre_ _ **Ispy**_ _et sa tortionnaire de mère_ (ainsi que les activités réelles de Phyllis pour qu'elle se retrouve décoiffée ;) )

 _\- le père de_ _ **Daralis**_ _et sa volonté d'instaurer une égalité entre Cracmols et Sorciers…_

 _Et tout le reste ;)_

 _A bientôt les amis !_


	2. I A la recherche d'un Crac disparu

Saluuuut les petits fondants au chocolat !

Après une attente un peu plus longue que prévue, nous sommes heureuses de vous présenter le chapitre 1 de la deuxième année de nos Cracmols préférés :)

On espère qu'il va vous plaire, bonne lecture !

 **Dans l'épisode précédent…** Le père de Daralis s'est battu auprès du Ministre de la Magie pour qu'il accepte de renouveler la bourse d'études de sa fille et de ses amis Cracmols. Pendant ce temps, Eric a décrypté la phrase de la Porte du bureau d'Antoine Wiertz avec l'aide de ses parents et les parents d'Erin lui ont organisé une super fête d'anniversaire avec tous ses amis. Tous, non ! Ispahan manquait à l'appel et personne n'a eu de nouvelles de tout l'été. Qu'a-t-il pu lui arriver ?

 _Rappel des personnages :_

Serdaigle : **Eric Upwood** (Cracmol), **Nash Lester** (fait partie de la bande), **Dempster Frayne** (ennemi d'Eric), **Arley Hughes** (plutôt neutre)

Gryffondor : **Erin Shields** (Cracmolle), **Lily Potter et Hugo Weasley** (ses amis), **Wynter Pucey, Ainsley MacAdam et Tracy Goldsmith** (les 3 pestes)

Serpentard : **Daralis Kestrel** (Cracmolle), **Chloe Zabini** (1ère année), **Phyllis Rosier** (sœur d'Ispahan, 5ème année), **Warley Kestrel** (frère de Daralis, 4ème année)

Poufsouffle : **Ispahan Rosier** (Cracmol), **Scott Shields** (frère d'Erin, 3ème année)

Autres : **Seabert Kestrel** (petit frère de Daralis, 9 ans), **Hadrian Butler** (ami d'école primaire d'Eric), **Margaret Holcomb** (amie américaine de Daralis Kestrel)

Parents : **Calder et Braeden Kestrel** (parents de Daralis), **Ranald et Perry Upwood** (parents d'Eric), **Angus et Amelia Shields** (parents d'Erin), **Callum et Esther Rosier** (parents d'Ispahan)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : A la recherche d'un Crac disparu**

* * *

 _Mardi 1er septembre 2020_

 _Londres, Gare de King's Cross, Quai 9 ¾_

\- Allez, vite ! On va être en retard !

\- La faute à qui ?

\- A Jasper ! J'y peux rien s'il avait perdu sa balle au fond du jardin ! Il avait l'air tellement triste que je l'ai cherchée avec lui.

\- C'est un chien, Erin !

\- Et alors ? Ça veut pas pour autant dire qu'il peut pas être triste…

Un long soupir salua la dispute des enfants.

\- Ça suffit maintenant. Dépêchez-vous de traverser.

La voix autoritaire d'Angus Shield ramena tout le monde à l'instant présent. Dociles, les deux enfants se précipitèrent vers le pilier de briques rouges, Scott en premier, Erin le suivant de bien trop près au goût de leurs parents.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter des enfants comme ça ? soupira la mère de famille, son sourire démentant totalement ses propos.

\- Tu préfères un schéma ou une démonstration ? lui demanda son mari, haussant ses sourcils de façon suggestive.

\- Anguuuus ! souffla Amélia en lui envoyant son coude dans les côtes tandis qu'une délicate couleur rouge s'installait sur ses joues.

Angus éclata de rire et traversa le mur sans demander son reste.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps pour arriver, leur reprocha Erin. Vous faisiez quoi ?

\- T'as pas envie de le savoir, petite soeur, crois-moi !

\- Vous vous embrassiez ? Beuuuuurk ! C'est dégoûtant !

\- Ça suffit les enfants, dépêchez-vous de monter dans le train ou il va partir sans vous !

A ces mots, le Poudlard Express siffla et une épaisse fumée blanche s'éleva au-dessus de la locomotive.

Les au-revoir furent rapidement expédiés, Erin tirant sur la manche de son frère pour qu'il aille plus vite. Les deux enfants montèrent dans le wagon en face d'eux sous les regards attendris de leurs parents.

\- On se voit plus tard ? lança Erin à son frère en disparaissant dans le couloir, suivie par sa valise, presque aussi grosse qu'elle.

Maintenant il fallait trouver le compartiment de ses amis. Pourvu que Lily et Hugo se soient installés avec Daralis, Eric et Ispahan, songea-t-elle, sinon elle ne saurait pas avec qui aller. Peut-être pourrait-elle partager le temps de trajet entre les deux ?

Heureusement, elle n'eut pas à se creuser la cervelle plus longtemps en découvrant presque tous ses amis assis quelques compartiments plus loin, accompagnés de Nash.

\- Saluuuuuut ! claironna-t-elle en ouvrant la porte, avant de s'emmêler les pieds dans sa robe de sorcière et de s'enfoncer, tête la première, dans le tapis moelleux qui couvrait le sol.

Eric eut juste le temps de se lever pour réceptionner la valise, évitant à Erin de se faire écraser par ses propres bagages.

\- Quelle entrée… Fracassante, se moqua Daralis en contemplant le désastre qu'était son amie.

Erin lui tira la langue et se fit aider par Hugo pour se relever. Elle épousseta rapidement sa robe avant de s'asseoir sur un siège à côté de Lily pendant que Hugo faisait habilement léviter sa valise.

\- Il est où, Ispahan ? demanda-t-elle avant toute chose.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, rétorqua Daralis, on est ravis de savoir qu'on t'avait manqué et on n'en sait rien. Je suppose qu'il ne devrait pas tarder… Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

Erin hésita un instant à s'excuser puis finit par hocher la tête.

\- La fin des vacances était beaucoup mieux que le début, dit-elle simplement, récoltant des acquiescements de part et d'autre du compartiment. Et vous ?

Oui, voir un Psychomage les avait beaucoup aidés, mais le temps qui avait passé leur avait aussi permis de relativiser ce qu'ils avaient subi. Et se revoir presque tous au milieu du mois d'août avait contribué à les rassurer. Se faire trahir de la sorte par un ami, un adulte censé les protéger, n'était pas une blessure qui se refermait du jour au lendemain.

\- Je suis parti en Allemagne avec mes parents, annonça Nash en souriant. C'était génial, on a visité le Berlin moldu avec le quartier des artistes… D'ailleurs, vous saviez que là-bas il n'y a pas qu'un seul quartier sorcier ? En fait, ça date de la fin de la seconde guerre mondiale avec la séparation de la capitale. Et du coup ils ont jamais raccordé les deux quartiers. Ils sont vraiment différents l'un de l'autre, celui de l'Est est plus…

Un nouveau sifflement du train interrompit Nash et sa leçon d'histoire, ranimant du même coup l'intérêt d'Erin et Hugo qui s'étaient rapidement détournés de la conversation.

\- Le train va partir, annonça Lily inutilement.

\- Il est où Ispahan ? répéta Erin, soudainement angoissée.

Les six enfants se regardèrent, l'inquiétude brillant dans leurs yeux. Si l'excitation de la rentrée leur avait permis d'étouffer leur appréhension quant à l'état de santé de leur ami, le départ du train les ramena brusquement à la réalité. Un silence de plomb s'installa dans le compartiment, tout juste perturbé par les cris enthousiastes des autres élèves dans le couloir. Voyant les yeux d'Erin s'humidifier, Daralis n'y tint plus. Elle se leva énergiquement, bien décidée à ne pas laisser ses amis rendre les armes.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne l'avons pas encore vu qu'il n'est pas dans le train, pas vrai ? les houspilla-t-elle. Hein ?

Les autres acquiescèrent faiblement, pas tout à fait convaincus.

\- Bon sang, on ne vas pas l'abandonner comme ça, non ? On va au moins essayer de le trouver. Erin !

La jeune fille, au bord des larmes, sursauta.

\- Ou-Ou… Oui ?

\- Tu viens avec moi. On va s'occuper de l'arrière du train. Eric, Nash, vous vous occupez de l'avant. Lily, Hugo, vous restez ici au cas où il vienne jusqu'ici si on le rate au passage. C'est compris ? Allez, go, go, go !

Eric et Nash bondirent sur leurs pieds et disparurent par la porte du compartiment, se dirigeant vers la locomotive. Erin s'approcha de Daralis en reniflant bruyamment, essuyant une larme avec sa manche.

\- On va le trouver, je te le promets Erin, la rassura la petite blonde en lui serrant l'épaule. Alors maintenant, on se reprend, on se tient droite et on arrête de ressembler à un boursouflet qui a la grippe. Tut, tut, tut, je ne parle pas pour toi, Grouf, reste tranquille.

La petite boule de poils verte s'agitait dans la poche du chemisier de Daralis, trop inquiet au sujet de son ami Ispahan pour se vexer de la comparaison. Les deux jeunes filles s'engagèrent dans le couloir du wagon. Quelques enfants y couraient encore, encombrés de leurs bagages, tous plus volumineux les uns que les autres.

Daralis poussa doucement Erin devant elle vers l'arrière du train et regarda derrière elle pour voir où en étaient Eric et Nash. Visiblement, ils avaient bien avancé car elle les distinguait à peine par les vitres des portes du wagon les séparant, secoué par les soubresauts imposés par les rails vieillissants.

\- Dara ? Tu viens ?

\- Oui, oui j'arrive. Je regardais si tout se passait bien pour eux. C'est parti !

Et leur interminable et minutieuse enquête à bord du Poudlard Express commença. Elles jetaient un oeil par la fenêtre de chaque compartiment et en dévisageaient tous les occupants soigneusement, bien attentives à ne rien laisser passer.

Parfois, elles croisaient le regard d'un autre élève, qui énervé, qui surpris, qui intimidé d'être scruté ainsi, sans ménagement.

Lorsque le rideau du compartiment était fermé, elles faisaient mine d'entrer en s'étant trompées d'endroit. La plupart du temps, elles découvraient simplement des étudiants endormis, espérant accumuler un peu de sommeil avant de retrouver la spirale infernale des cours, des devoirs et des activités extra-scolaires, et qui ouvraient des yeux déboussolés ou paniqués devant l'apparition des jeunes Cracmoles.

Une fois cependant, elles tombèrent nez à nez avec un couple de septième année particulièrement peu vêtus et apparemment occupés à sonder la gorge l'un de l'autre à l'aide de leurs langues respectives. Daralis et Erin ressortirent précipitamment en refermant aussi délicatement et rapidement que possible la porte derrière elles, espérant ne pas avoir été repérées, ce qui était à parier, au vu de l'enthousiasme et de la concentration des amoureux dans l'accomplissement de leur tâche.

\- Beurk ! fit Erin, feignant de vomir en s'appuyant au chambranle de la porte du wagon. C'est franchement dégoûtant.

\- Je vais tenter d'effacer cette image de mon esprit. Je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse remplacer un bon brossage de dents de la sorte, conclut-elle en lançant un clin d'oeil à Erin, qui explosa de rire.

Satisfaite de son mot d'esprit, Daralis reprit son avancée, suivie de près par son acolyte. Après une heure de recherche, elles finirent par atteindre l'arrière du train.

Elles n'avaient pas trouvé Ispahan.

Il ne leur restait plus qu'à retourner dans leur compartiment. Elles n'osèrent pas échanger un mot sur tout le trajet du retour, le coeur serré par l'espoir que les autres aient retrouvé Ispahan et par la peur de ne jamais le revoir.

\- Vous l'avez trouvé ? s'exclama Lily en voyant les filles ouvrir la porte.

La jeune fille s'était levée si brutalement qu'elle se cogna la tête à la valise de Nash qui dépassait du filet au-dessus d'elle, mais elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte tant elle était tendue.

\- Non, on ne l'a vu nulle part. Même pas dans les toilettes des garçons… répondit Erin.

Lily soupira et se rassit en se frottant la tête.

\- Quelqu'un est passé vous voir ou vous dire quelque chose ?

\- Non… A part la dame au chariot, personne n'est passé. On a fait des provisions d'ailleurs, ça ne peut pas faire de mal, ajouta Hugo en désignant la banquette en face de lui, recouverte de friandises.

Erin se jeta sur les Chocogrenouilles, persuadée que le chocolat noierait son angoisse. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Nash et Eric. Le coeur de tous les enfants bondirent dans leurs poitrines, espérant que les autres leur annoncent enfin une bonne nouvelle.

\- Alors ? osa Lily.

\- Rien, et vous ?

\- Non plus.

Eric soupira avant de se laisser tomber sur le siège à côté d'Erin. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et ferma les paupières, comme pour se concentrer. Les yeux des enfants étaient tous rivés sur lui, priant pour qu'un éclair de génie dont lui seul était capable le traverse et leur permette de retrouver leur ami. Lorsqu'Eric se redressa, tous retinrent leur souffle.

\- J'y pense, vous avez vu sa soeur ? demanda Eric.

\- Phyllis ? interrogea Daralis en se tournant vers Erin qui secoua la tête. Non, maintenant que tu le dis… Enfin, je ne crois pas. Les deux seules personnes dont on n'a pas vraiment vu le visage étaient blondes, elle ne devait pas en faire partie, précisa-t-elle avec un sourire nerveux.

\- Hum, réfléchit Nash. Si Phyllis n'est pas dans le train non plus, il reste une possibilité. Les Rosier se sont rendus en famille à Poudlard.

Un silence songeur laissa place à la théorie du jeune garçon, avant de s'installer définitivement pour le reste du voyage, seulement interrompu par le bruissement des papiers de bonbons.

* * *

 _Poudlard_

\- Allez, alllez, poussez-vous !

La voix d'Erin retentit dans le wagon, effrayant les première et deuxième années ainsi que quelques élèves plus âgés. Telle une furie, la petite brune bouscula tout le monde pour sortir la première, suivie de près par ses amis. Ils devaient absolument prévenir les professeurs qu'Ispahan manquait à l'appel. Peut-être quelque chose de grave s'était-il passé pendant les vacances ?

Daralis prit la tête de leur petit groupe, plus rapide que la Gryffondor et sauta dans la première diligence, barrant le passage à trois quatrième année qui s'y dirigeaient tranquillement. Tous les enfants s'entassèrent les uns sur les autres, Lily et Daralis dans les deux coins opposés, séparées par Erin et Hugo d'un côté et Eric et Nash de l'autre.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence tendu, chacun des deuxième année imaginant un scenario catastrophe dans lequel Ispahan ne reviendrait jamais.

\- Au fait… Vous savez si on va avoir un nouveau Concierge cette année ? demanda Nash d'une petite voix.

Erin lui jeta un regard noir et faillit l'envoyer bouler, mais Eric lui coupa la politesse.

\- C'est vrai qu'on ne s'est même pas posés la question. Vous en pensez quoi vous ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers les autres.

\- On s'en fout.

\- Erin !

\- Quoi ? On va pas faire semblant de s'intéresser au sort du futur Concierge alors qu'on sait même pas dans quel état sera Ispy si on le revoit un jour ?

\- Ecoute Erin, on est tous inquiets pour Ispahan mais…

\- Ah ouais ? Bah on dirait pas.

\- Tu n'es pas juste Erin…

Et la discussion fut close jusqu'à l'arrivée au Château.

La diligence était à peine arrêtée que tous les enfants en étaient déjà descendus, se dirigeant au pas de course vers l'entrée principale. Ce fut Nancy Mosley, la professeur de Potion, qui les accueillit en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que vous avez vu Ispahan ?

\- Bonjour à vous aussi, chers élèves. Je suis ravie de voir votre empressement à rejoindre le Château mais je vous demanderai un peu plus de calme dans les couloirs s'il vous plaît.

Erin ouvrit la bouche pour reposer sa question un peu moins poliment, mais Lily et Daralis l'ayant remarqué, écrasèrent sans se concerter et dans un parfait accord un des pieds de la Gryffondor. Celle-ci glapit fort peu élégamment en fusillant ses deux supposées amies du regard.

Nash en profita pour répondre poliment.

\- Bonjour Professeur, nous sommes désolés, nous sommes un peu inquiets de l'absence de notre camarade…

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter pour si peu, essaya de les rassurer Nancy Mosley, allez dans la Grande Salle. Et sans courir !

Sans écouter les recommandations de leur professeur, les six enfants s'élancèrent dans le couloir sans un regard un arrière et n'entendirent même pas les cinq points qui furent retirés par personne pour leur non respect des règles.

\- Pourquoi personne ne nous croit jamais quand on tente de les prévenir d'un problème ? demanda Hugo entre deux respirations haletantes.

Personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre, trop concentrés sur leur course, et ils arrivèrent devant la Grande Salle en un temps record.

\- Ispyyyy !

Le cri de soulagement simultané de Daralis et Erin fit sursauter les deux personnes déjà présentes dans la Grande Salle, l'une à la table des Serpentards et l'autre à celle des Poufsouffles. La première leur jeta un coup d'oeil dédaigneux avant de se détourner, tandis que la deuxième, Ispahan en l'occurrence, leur adressa un timide petit sourire accompagné d'un signe de la main.

Les six enfants s'installèrent rapidement autour du jeune garçon avant que les autres élèves et professeurs ne les renvoient à leur table respective. Erin le serra dans ses bras à l'étouffer et le Poufsouffle grimaça sous la pression des bras de son amie. Il avait oublié qu'elle pouvait avoir de la force quand elle le voulait. Les autres le saluèrent de manière plus discrète mais non moins sincère.

\- On est trop contents de te voir ! On s'est super inquiétés dans le train de pas te trouver, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? attaqua Erin sans attendre.

\- Oh… Vous m'avez cherché ? Je suis désolé, répondit Ispahan en baissant la tête, soucieux.

Une petite tape contre son bras le prit par surprise.

\- Evidemment qu'on t'a cherché, sombre idiot ! le réprimanda Daralis.

\- Ma mère avait quelque chose à dire au Directeur, vu qu'elle est la représentante du Conseil des Parents d'Élèves, au sujet de ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier avec le Concierge. Du coup on est arrivés directement par la Cheminée du bureau du Directeur qu'il avait connectée à notre foyer.

\- Donc tu vas bien ? voulut s'assurer Hugo.

\- Ou… Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? demanda Ispahan, soudain un peu rouge.

\- Tu veux pas savoir tous les scénarios qui nous sont passés par la tête pendant le trajet en train, expliqua Nash en souriant.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre, mais je crois qu'il va être temps que vous rejoigniez vos places, leur signala une voix connue derrière eux.

\- Scott ! Tu m'as fait peur ! s'exclama Erin en lui tirant la langue.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime petite soeur, maintenant oust ! Du vent !

Les enfants grognèrent tous un peu avant de faire promettre à Ispahan une longue conversation pour le petit déjeuner du lendemain.

Daralis rejoignit la tablée des Verts et Argents, qui se remplissait doucement, et s'assit non loin du trio formé par Scorpius Malefoy, Albus Potter et Chloe Zabini. Eric lui, s'assit aux côtés de Nash et d'Arley à la table des Bleus et Bronzes, tout en prenant soin d'éviter Dempster Frayne. Erin, Lily et Hugo rejoignirent les Rouges et Ors tandis que Wynter Pucey, Ainsley MacAdam et Tracy Goldsmith leur jetaient des regards menaçants.

Finalement rien n'avait vraiment changé par rapport à l'an passé.

En attendant que tous les élèves soient installés, Scott se pencha vers son camarade de maison pour entamer la conversation.

\- Erin était inquiète pour toi cet été, je suis content que tu ailles bien. Je crois qu'elle et les autres sont soulagés. Ils n'ont fait que parler de toi à son anniversaire en août. Tu es resté chez toi, pendant les vacances ?

\- Oui, oui, répondit Ispahan d'un air distrait, observant la file des première année avancer au milieu de la Grande Salle.

Il se rappelait l'état dans lequel il se trouvait l'année précédente, au moment de la Répartition. Il était bien content de ne pas avoir à la revivre une seconde fois, lui qui détestait qu'on le regarde.

\- C'était comment, l'anniversaire ? demanda Ispahan pour faire parler Scott, histoire de ne pas lui laisser se poser trop de questions.

\- C'était sympa ! Les gâteaux étaient super bons et on a regardé plein de films moldus. Maman et Papa ne sont pas au courant mais je leur ai même montré un film d'horreur avant qu'on aille se coucher. Les parents s'étaient endormis dans le salon, j'en ai profité. Ah, et Erin a eu pas mal de cadeaux aussi, mais je ne me rappelle pas de tout. Je lui ai offert un cadenas histoire qu'elle puisse fermer sa malle dans son dortoir. Tu sais, avec la bande de harpies qui leur servent de colocataires à Lily et elle, je n'ai pas trop confiance…

\- Ah, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part !

\- C'est normal, hein. C'est ma soeur.

Scott se rendit compte que plus il parlait, plus il racontait des bêtises. Pourquoi parlait-il d'une relation normale entre frère et soeur à un garçon qui ne parlait jamais de la sienne ? Pourquoi décrivait-il le goût de délicieuses pâtisseries à un enfant qui avait vraisemblablement perdu au moins cinq kilos durant l'été ?

Neville Londubat sortit le Choixpeau de sa boîte et le déposa sur l'éternel tabouret installé sur l'estrade devant la table des Professeurs. Scott allait relancer la conversation quand il se figea la bouche ouverte et reporta son attention sur la fente qui venait de s'étirer dans l'étoffe du couvre-chef répartiteur pour entonner sa traditionnelle chanson de rentrée.

Ispahan eut un mal de chien à se concentrer sur la chanson du Choixpeau. Il fixait son assiette vide, un mélange bien assaisonné de sentiments l'assaillant de toute part. D'abord, la tristesse profonde d'avoir causé de l'inquiétude à ses amis, l'étreinte d'Erin en était la preuve. Il avait même cru distinguer une larme au coin de l'oeil de Daralis. Ensuite, la déception de n'avoir pas pu leur écrire durant l'été et de n'avoir même pas partagé le trajet de Londres à Poudlard avec eux. Ils auraient ri. Erin aurait laissé s'échapper une Chocogrenouille ou deux. Daralis se serait moquée d'elle avec toute l'espièglerie dont elle était capable, sous les rires d'Hugo et de Nash, alors que Lily aurait essayé tant bien que mal de l'aider à rattraper le batracien chocolaté. Eric leur aurait expliqué pour la cinquantième fois qu'une Chocogrenouille ne pouvait faire qu'un grand saut et que ce n'était pas la peine de paniquer, ils arriveraient sans mal à mettre la main dessus après quelques instants. Oui, ç'aurait été un chouette voyage.

Mais cette tristesse et cette déception cohabitaient avec des émotions encore plus fortes en ce jour de rentrée. Le soulagement d'avoir quitté le lugubre manoir familial. Et surtout, la joie, l'excitation, le bonheur de retrouver ses amis et de s'apprêter à passer une année entière avec eux. Et qui sait ce qu'elle leur réservait ?

Ispahan fut tiré de sa rêverie par des applaudissements. Il secoua la tête et se rendit compte que le Choixpeau venait de finir sa chanson.

\- Il est vraiment marrant pour un chapeau ! s'exclama Scott en enfonçant son coude dans les côtes du jeune Rosier.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- T'as pas entendu sa blague à la troisième strophe ? Il a dit que les Serpentard étaient…

\- Silence, s'il vous plaît ! réclama le professeur Londubat, interrompant Scott dans son explication et laissant Ispahan sur sa faim. Quand je prononcerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur ce tabouret. Aberline, Jason !

Daralis détourna son attention de la Répartition. Elle était beaucoup plus intéressée par la conversation qui venait de commencer non loin de là. Scorpius, avec autant d'emportement que le chuchotement lui permettait, décrivait à Albus l'été qu'il avait passé. Apparemment, son père, Drago Malefoy, n'avait cessé de militer auprès du Conseil des Parents d'Élèves et du Ministre de la Magie pour ne pas laisser les Cracmols revenir à Poudlard cette année. Il avait évoqué des problèmes de sécurité mais son fils pensait que ce n'était qu'une excuse et s'énervait de voir que son père avait bien du mal à devenir plus tolérant.

Daralis se dit qu'elle avait de la chance que son père soit bien placé au Ministère de la Magie. Sans lui, elle ne savait pas si ses amis et elle auraient pu revenir à Poudlard.

La jeune fille mangeait sans grand enthousiasme, plus par habitude et nécessité que par envie. Elle observait les autres élèves de sa Maison. Chloe Zabini, assise à deux places d'elle, pas beaucoup plus bavarde que Daralis. Elle échangeait quelques mots avec sa voisine et camarade de dortoir Julie d'Abzac, qui commentait la coiffure et la famille de chaque nouvel élève au moment de sa Répartition. Un peu plus loin, Phyllis Rosier était assise en face de son amie Edlyn. La jeune femme avait l'air encore plus déprimée et fière que l'année précédente, si c'était possible.

L'apparition des desserts redonna un peu d'entrain à Daralis, qui se laissa aller à participer à la conversation entre Albus et Scorpius, qui parlaient des options qu'ils gardaient ou abandonnaient pour leur quatrième année.

\- Upwood, Litton !

En entendant ce nom, Daralis sursauta et se retourna vers le petit garçon qui s'apprêtait à s'asseoir sous le Choixpeau magique. Elle avait oublié que le cousin d'Eric devait entrer à Poudlard cette année. Elle ne lui trouvait pas grand chose en commun avec son ami. Physiquement du moins. A part peut-être une certaine timidité, probablement provoquée par la situation stressante plutôt que par un trait de caractère, les deux garçons étaient très dissemblables et Daralis douta que quiconque puisse imaginer que malgré leur nom, ils venaient de la même famille.

Le Professeur Londubat posa le Choixpeau sur la tête du rouquin aux cheveux bouclés et à peine une seconde plus tard, le couvre-chef s'exclama :

\- Serpentard !

Daralis mit quelques instants à rejoindre les élèves de sa tablée dans leurs applaudissements, qui s'arrêtèrent quand le Directeur se leva en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

\- Bonsoir à tous ! Comme chaque année, je suis ravi de vous retrouver dans cette merveilleuse école qu'est Poudlard. Je tiens à souhaiter la bienvenue à ceux qui entrent dans ces lieux pour la première fois et un bon retour à ceux qui les ont quittés au début de l'été. J'ai une ou deux nouvelles excitantes à vous annoncer, mais j'attendrai la fin du banquet. Je sais que vous ne rêvez que d'une chose, un bon pain de viande à la citrouille ! Bon appétit !

Des rires accueillirent l'annonce du menu alors que les plats se remplissaient sous les yeux toujours émerveillés des élèves qui se gavèrent jusqu'à la somnolence, comme chaque année.

Lorsque les assiettes et les plats furent vidés, les restes disparurent et le Directeur se releva.

\- Maintenant que nous sommes tous repus et prêts à aller nous coucher, je vais vous présenter notre nouvelle Concierge, Martha Graham.

Accompagnée d'applaudissements polis, une femme d'un peu moins de trente ans à l'air austère salua les élèves d'un hochement de tête.

\- Les règles cependant ne changent pas. Le règlement est toujours en vigueur et si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas à poser la question directement à Mrs Graham. Vous avez peut-être remarqué l'absence de Gabriel Flores, qui assurait l'an dernier l'enseignement d'Histoire de la Magie en binôme avec le Professeur Binns. Il est simplement au Pérou pour finir de rédiger sa thèse. Il reviendra parmi nous dès qu'il l'aura soutenue, probablement courant octobre.

Daralis chercha le regard de ses camarades, qui avaient l'air tout aussi perplexes et inquiets qu'elle à ce sujet.

\- Enfin, avant de vous laisser regagner vos dortoirs pour une nuit de sommeil bien méritée, je souhaite vous annoncer l'organisation d'un événement tout à fait nouveau à Poudlard.

Le Directeur ménagea une pause dans son discours, la tension dans l'assemblée était palpable.

\- Nous avons décidé d'organiser les Grands Jeux de Poudlard. Ils sont ouverts à tous les élèves de la première à la quatrième année, ainsi qu'à ceux de sixième année, pour laisser les cinquième et dernière année se consacrer à leurs examens. Les équipes s'affronteront au sein de chaque promotion et chaque équipe sera constituée d'un élève de chaque Maison, par tirage au sort ! Une fois par mois, une épreuve départagera les équipes qui récolteront plus ou moins de points. L'équipe qui remportera le plus de points dans chaque promotion sera déclarée vainqueur et les étudiants pourront partager le quotidien du sorcier ou de la sorcière célèbre de leur choix pendant toute une semaine lors les vacances de Pâques. La participation est obligatoire et nous vous annoncerons la composition des équipes demain, au petit déjeuner. Maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit ! conclut le Directeur dans un brouhaha agité.

Cette année promettait d'être épique.

* * *

Eric suivit Nash et Arley en silence, songeur. Litton Upwood avait été réparti à Serpentard. Etait-il surpris ? Il ne pouvait pas dire cela, non. Pas après avoir partagé quelques temps avec eux lors des vacances de Noël précédentes. Est-ce qu'il allait s'améliorer au contact des Serpentards ? Ou est-ce qu'il allait commencer à lui mener la vie dure à lui aussi ?

Litton Upwood venait d'une bonne famille, riche et bien placée. Son nom lui vaudrait une place de choix parmis les Verts et Argents. Comment allait-il utiliser ce pouvoir ? Essayerait-il de changer la mentalité des grandes familles au sujet des Cracmols ? Ou d'autres thèmes aussi importants ? Ou se contenterait-il de continuer sur la lancée du racisme ?

Eric ne se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé devant la tour des Serdaigles que lorsqu'il rentra dans Nash.

\- Outch !

\- Pardon ! Je n'avais pas vu que vous vous étiez arrêtés… Désolé...

\- Tu as entendu l'énigme au moins ?

\- L'énigme ? Quelle énigme ?

\- Celle qui va nous permettre de rentrer nous coucher… Eric, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, oui, pardon ! répondit le Cracmol en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. C'est quoi l'énigme du coup ?

\- J'ai une gorge mais je ne peux pas parler, je coule mais ne me noie pas, j'ai un lit mais je ne dors jamais. Qui suis-je ? répéta Arley docilement.

\- La rivière, soupira Eric en poussant la porte.

\- Je le savais de toute façon, bougonna Arley.

La Salle Commune de Serdaigle était telle qu'il s'en souvenait, songea Eric. Chaude, accueillante, et parfaite pour l'étude. Chaque table était entourée d'une bulle de silence pour ne pas déranger les autres élèves, sort appliqué tous les jours par les Serdaigles pour qu'il ne perde pas en intensité. Les tapis bleus molletonnés étaient parfaits pour s'installer tranquillement et discuter avec ses amis et les nombreux jeux d'échecs et de logique qui les parsemaient étaient parfaitement rangés.

Finalement Eric sourit. Il aurait bien le temps de s'inquiéter de toutes les répercussions de l'arrivée de son cousin à Poudlard plus tard. Pour le moment, il devait profiter du fait d'être de retour dans sa Maison. Chez lui.

Avisant un petit groupe de première année à l'air un peu effrayé, il les aborda.

\- Ça vous tente un petit jeu avant d'aller vous coucher ? A sept, on peut se faire un Loup-Garou une nuit ! Vous allez voir, c'est un jeu où les gens mentent, disent une partie de la vérité ou se taisent… Et c'est à nous tous de réfléchir pour essayer de trouver qui sont les méchants loups. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Les quatre enfants acquiescèrent, soulagés de n'être plus seuls dans ce nouvel endroit, et Eric, Nash et Lester s'empressèrent de leur expliquer les règles du jeu.

Oui, à bien y réfléchir, Eric avait hâte de retourner en cours !

* * *

 _Et voilà ! :)_

 _On a hâte d'avoir vos retours sur_

 _\- le comportement d'Erin, pas toujours très patiente_

 _\- la mère d'Ispahan et son absence tout au long de l'été_

 _\- et sur tous les détails (ou paragraphes) qui vous ont plu / déplu / choqués / …_

 _A bientôt !_

 _Andouille_ & Sushi


	3. 2 Un retour attendu

Salut les petits cheesecakes au spéculoos _(spécial comme truc ça non ?)_ !

Après une longue attente (encore une fois, oupsi _, en fait on a été kidnappées dans une faille spatio-temporelle dans laquelle on a dû combattre des trolls monstrueux tout velus et avec des grandes canines et..._ ), nous vous retrouvons avec un nouveau chapitre des aventures de nos petits Cracmols préférés. Au menu aujourd'hui, des retrouvailles, des mystères et une roulade du paresseux.

On vous laisse avec un petit résumé de l'épisode précédent, un récap' des personnages, et le nouveau chapitre !

Big Bisous Bien Baveux

 **Dans l'épisode précédent…** Ispahan n'était pas dans le train pour Poudlard. Tout le monde était super inquiet pour lui, surtout après son absence à l'anniversaire d'Erin au mois d'août. Un petit cousin d'Eric, Litton Upwood, fait sa rentrée à Serpentard. Le directeur a annoncé le lancement d'un Grand Jeu tout au long de l'année. L'équipe qui remportera le plus de points dans chaque promotion sera déclarée vainqueur et les étudiants pourront partager le quotidien du sorcier ou de la sorcière célèbre de leur choix pendant toute une semaine lors des vacances de Pâques.

 _Rappel des personnages :_

Serdaigle : **Eric Upwood** (Cracmol), **Nash Lester** (fait partie de la bande, 2ème année), **Dempster Frayne** (ennemi d'Eric, 2ème année)

Gryffondor : **Erin Shields** (Cracmolle), **Lily Potter et Hugo Weasley** (ses amis, 2ème année), **Wynter Pucey, Ainsley MacAdam et Tracy Goldsmith** (les 3 pestes, 2ème année)

Serpentard : **Daralis Kestrel** (Cracmolle), **Chloe Zabini** (2ème année), **Phyllis Rosier** (sœur d'Ispahan, 6ème année), **Warley Kestrel** (frère de Daralis, 5ème année)

Poufsouffle : **Ispahan Rosier** (Cracmol), **Scott Shields** (frère d'Erin, 4ème année)

Autres : **Seabert Kestrel** (petit frère de Daralis, 9 ans), **Hadrian Butler** (ami d'école primaire d'Eric), **Margaret Holcomb** (amie américaine de Daralis Kestrel)

Parents : **Calder et Braeden Kestrel** (parents de Daralis), **Ranald et Perry Upwood** (parents d'Eric), **Angus et Amelia Shields** (parents d'Erin), **Callum et Esther Rosier** (parents d'Ispahan)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Un retour attendu**

* * *

 _Mercredi 2 septembre 2020_

 _Grande Salle_

Ce fut sans doute le premier matin de toute l'histoire de Poudlard où les élèves se levèrent sans rechigner, s'habillèrent avec empressement (certains en oublièrent même leurs chaussettes) et accoururent dans la Grande Salle pour être les premiers à voir les nouvelles équipes du Grand Jeu.

Erin retrouva Daralis dans le flot de personnes qui se déversait en ce lundi matin par la Grande Porte et lui attrapa le bras pour ne plus la perdre. Grâce à leur petite taille, elles réussirent à se faufiler devant les quatrième et troisième années qui s'agglutinaient devant l'énorme panneau d'affichage et cherchèrent avidement la liste des groupes pour les deuxième année.

Lorsqu'enfin elles réussirent à lire les noms accolés aux leurs, leurs sourires se fanèrent quelque peu. Deux pages étaient nécessaires pour noter le nom de tous les élèves de chaque promotion et les Cracmoles identifièrent rapidement les quatre groupes où les garçons et elles étaient répartis.

L'affiche était sobre : " _A l'attention des deuxième année. Les équipes ci-dessous sont valables pour toute l'année scolaire et ne seront en aucun cas modifiées. Nulle exception à cette règle ne sera tolérée, sauf cas majeur incluant le renvoi d'un élève ou son décès. La première épreuve aura lieu le lundi 28 septembre 2020 sur le thème suivant_ "Présentez un animal fantastique de votre choix (son habitat, mode de vie…) et justifiez ce choix".

 _Groupe A : Bannerman Charles, Lester Nash, Sayan Zephrine, Shields Erin [...]_

 _Groupe C : Hughes Arley, Kestrel Daralis, Potter Lily, Hardwin Lancelot [...]_

 _Groupe D : Pucey Winter, Upwood Eric, Vogers Brook, Zabini Chloe [...]_

 _Groupe F : d'Abzac Julie, Nieriker Abigail, Rosier Ispahan, Weasley Hugo_ "

\- Noooon, gémit Daralis en voyant son nom associé à celui de Lily Potter. Pourquoi est-ce que je dois encore me la coltiner ?

\- T'inquiète, le sentiment est partagé ! grogna la concernée qui se trouvait juste derrière elle.

Daralis ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle n'avait pas prévu que quelqu'un d'autre qu'Erin ne l'entende, et encore moins Lily. Elle ne s'embarrassa tout de même pas à s'excuser, après tout, super Potter avait bien dit qu'elle pensait la même chose ! Erin jeta un regard désolé à sa camarade de dortoir qui haussa les épaules en grimaçant. La réconciliation entre les deux filles ne semblait toujours pas au programme de cette année.

Daralis et Erin reculèrent prudemment loin de la foule collée au tableau et se dirigèrent vers une table pour attendre Eric, Ispahan et leurs emplois du temps.

\- Au moins tu sais qu'Arley et Lancelot sont plutôt gentils même si on les connait pas vraiment… Je me retrouve avec Charles quoi… C'est le Wynter Pucey de Serpentard ! soupira Erin.

\- Dis-toi que Nash sera là ! Ça équilibre un peu les choses. Et Charles est bête comme ses pieds, tu vaux beaucoup mieux que lui ! Le plus à plaindre c'est Eric... Il se retrouve avec Pucey, tu imagines ?

Erin frissonna. Oui, Daralis, Ispy et elle avaient au moins un de leurs amis ou une connaissance proche dans leur groupe, alors qu'Eric se retrouvait seul. Chloe Zabini était froide et trop hautaine alors que Brook Vogers, née-Moldue de son état, était exubérante et trop envahissante. Enfin, c'était l'avis d'Erin. Daralis aurait été plus mesurée. Chloe Zabini était certes hautaine et froide mais elle avait été présente l'année dernière à certains moments importants et cela, Daralis ne l'oubliait pas. Quand à Brook Vogers… Non là, la Serpentarde était d'accord avec Erin, la Poufsouffle avait un caractère beaucoup trop Gryffondor à son goût. Et Wynter Pucey… Il n'y avait pas grand chose à rajouter. Les quatre Cracmols savaient très bien à quoi s'en tenir. Cette fille était une peste tout ce qu'il y avait de plus détestable.

Les deux filles furent sorties de leurs pensées par l'arrivée des garçons qui s'installèrent de part et d'autre.

\- Vous avez vu les groupes ? demanda directement Eric, sans même prendre la peine de saluer ses amies.

\- Vous pensez qu'on peut faire une grève de la faim pour protester ? demanda Erin pensivement.

Daralis ricana.

\- Pour ça, il faudrait que tu arrives à ne pas craquer devant autant de bonne nourriture… Ce que tu es déjà en train de faire, termina-t-elle en regardant la Gryffondor faire les yeux doux à du bacon parfaitement grillé.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les Elfes cuisinent aussi bien, geignit Erin en avalant sa première bouchée. Gn'acheur ffoussaffé ffunopchy ?

\- Hein ?

\- Vous êtes allés voir Dopkey depuis hier ? répéta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Comment ses amis n'avaient-ils pas pu comprendre sa question ? C'était clair pourtant non ?

\- Non pas encore, on pensait passer aux cuisines cet après-midi, tu veux venir ?

\- Carrément ! On se retrouve à la fin des cours ?

Eric acquiesça et tous mangèrent en silence tandis que Daralis observait les bancs se remplir peu à peu. Bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'une seule chaise libre à la table des Professeurs. Celle de Gabriel Flores.

\- Vous pensez qu'il va revenir avec le grimoire ?

Les trois enfants n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter pour savoir de qui Daralis parlait. Eric haussa les épaules.

\- S'il ne le ramène pas, on n'a plus qu'à voyager clandestinement jusqu'au Pérou pour le lui voler…

\- Tu es sérieux ? s'écria Erin, des étoiles déjà pleins les yeux.

\- Non Erin, c'était une blague, soupira le Serdaigle en se frottant les yeux sous ses lunettes. En tout cas, il faudra que je vous parle de l'inscription sur la porte quand on sera tranquilles. Je pense que j'ai réussi à trouver sa signification...

* * *

 _Jeudi 3 septembre 2020_

Ce matin-là, Ispahan n'eut aucun mal à sortir du lit. Pourtant le soleil était encore loin de se lever et l'air frais du matin s'engouffra dans la chambre quand le Poufsouffle voulut ouvrir la petite fenêtre du dortoir. Il la referma tout aussi vite, de peur de réveiller ses camarades.

Ispahan s'habilla en quelques secondes, tâtonnant dans le noir pour retrouver toutes ses affaires. Enfin prêt, il sortit du dortoir pour rejoindre la Salle Commune.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout d'aussi bon matin ?

La voix avait retenti juste à côté de lui et Ispahan bondit de frayeur, son coeur manquant de s'enfuir en galopant, avant de reconnaître Scott, le grand frère d'Erin.

\- Scott, tu m'as fait peur !

Le jeune garçon sourit d'un air diabolique, sans prendre la peine de s'excuser.

\- Je vais rejoindre Hagrid pour m'occuper des Sombrals, indiqua le Cracmol. Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Tu es debout aussi tôt que moi, pourquoi ? demanda Ispahan, sans aucune arrière pensée.

Le teint soudain rouge de son camarade de maison le laissa déconcerté, au moins tout autant que son bafouillage incompréhensible et sa disparition soudaine dans les escaliers menant aux dortoirs.

Ispahan sortit de la Salle Commune sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. La famille d'Erin était décidément étrange… Il oublia cependant bien vite cet incident quand les écuries se dessinèrent au détour du dernier virage. Son sourire s'étala un peu plus quand il vit une grande silhouette agiter la main pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

\- Hagrid ! eut juste le temps de souffler le garçon avant de disparaître dans l'accolade étouffante du géant.

\- Ispahan ! J'étais sûr qu'tu allais v'nir ce matin ! Viens vite, faut qu'tu vois ça, dit-il en agitant la main du côté des écuries.

Le jeune Poufsouffle ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Il eut à peine le temps de faire trois pas qu'une masse informe bondit sur lui et le renversa.

\- Algos ! Arrête ou tu vas finir par m'écraser !

Comme s'il avait compris, le jeune poulain se calma immédiatement et posa son petit nez chaud et doux contre le visage d'Ispahan, qui ne put retenir un sourire ravi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi en deux mois ! Et tes ailes, elles sont magnifiques !

Comme en réponse au compliment, Algos battit des ailes pour les mettre en valeur, envoyant voler paille et crottins dans tous les coins.

\- Je pense qu'il faudra attendre encore un peu avant que tu ne puisses voler Algos… D'ailleurs Hagrid, à quel âge un Sombral peut voler ?

\- Il n'devrait plus tarder. Normalement il peut l'faire par mimétisme en r'gardant sa mère dès six mois, mais pour lui ça s'ra un peu différent. J'pense qu'il attend qu'tu lui montres comment faire.

\- Moi ? Mais… Je n'ai pas d'ailes…

Hagrid haussa les épaules.

\- C'pour ça que j't'attendais. Je m'disais qu'à nous deux, on trouv'rait une idée pour qu'il apprenne. Sinon faudra qu'il attende de r'tourner dans l'troupeau, vers ses 1 an.

\- Je suis sûr qu'on y arrivera avant, répondit Ispahan, déterminé.

S'asseyant aux côtés d'Algos, il sortit le petit carnet qu'Hagrid lui avait offert et entreprit de le relire encore une fois. Bientôt, ce serait à lui de compléter ce carnet, et trouver le moyen d'enseigner le vol à Argos serait un bon début. Il pourrait y retranscrire tous ses essais, les échecs comme les réussites. Et peut-être qu'un jour, ses notes seraient utiles à quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Puis, alors qu'il lisait un paragraphe sur la manière d'harnacher un Sombral sans le blesser, une question vint le tarauder.

\- Dis Hagrid, pourquoi des animaux aussi puissants et magiques que les Sombrals acceptent de tirer une carriole pour transporter des humains ? demanda-t-il en relevant la tête si vite qu'un craquement désagréable retentit à l'arrière de son crâne.

Inquiet, Algos frotta doucement sa tête contre celle de son ami pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. Ispahan le caressa sans le regarder, attendant la réponse d'Hagrid.

Le géant tripota sa barbe, signe qu'il réfléchissait.

\- Un accord ancestral existe, liant les Sombrals à Poudlard. En échange de leur protection et d'une partie d'la Forêt Interdite, ils ont accepté d'réaliser de menus travaux pour l'école.

\- Mais… Je ne comprends pas… Ils ont largement assez de pouvoirs pour se défendre tout seuls, non ?

\- Ça n'a pas toujours était l'cas. Quand certains sorciers malfaisants les ont chassés, les Sombrals ont beaucoup perdu. L'accord était bon pour tout l'monde, conclut Hagrid.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Quoi, maint'nant ?

\- Est-ce que l'accord plaît toujours aux Sombrals ? Je veux dire, être obligés de tirer les carrioles à chaque rentrée, alors qu'ils pourraient voler ailleurs en toute liberté, ça doit être vraiment dégradant pour eux, non ?

\- Ça mon p'tit, c'est pas à moi qu'faut l'demander, mais aux Sombrals non ? C'que nous nous pensons "mauvais" ou "dégradant" ou "pas assez bien", ça l'est p'têt'e pas pour les autres. Avant d'penser que c'qui est bien pour toi, ou c'qui est mauvais pour toi, l'est aussi pour d'autres, faut r'garder et d'mander aux principaux concernés non ?

La réponse d'Hagrid, à laquelle le Poufsouffle ne s'attendait pas du tout, le laissa songeur pendant de longues minutes. Ce fut Algos, lassé d'attendre son ami pour jouer, qui le sortit de ses pensées en lui lançant son ballon à la figure. Ispahan s'esclaffa avant de se tourner vers le Garde-Chasse d'un air décidé.

\- Tu as raison, quand on ramènera Algos au troupeau, j'irai leur poser la question. Merci, Hagrid.

Le demi-géant le regarda avec un grand sourire avant de sortir des écuries, laissant les deux amis se retrouver après la longue séparation des vacances. Les cris de joie et les piaillements le suivirent un long moment sur le sentier. Ispahan était de retour et Algos était sans doute le plus heureux des Sombrals à l'heure actuelle.

Le Poufsouffle joua longtemps avec le poulain avant de s'effondrer par terre, rouge de sueur. Algos avait beaucoup trop d'énergie ! Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu échanger sa place. Oui. Ispahan ne s'était jamais autant senti chez lui qu'ici, entouré par Hagrid, Algos et ses amis.

Poudlard était son foyer, bien plus que le manoir des Rosier ne le serait jamais.

* * *

 _Lundi 14 septembre 2020_

 _Salle A Blagues (SAB)_

Daralis se hâta d'ouvrir la porte de la SAB pour retrouver ses amis. Elle avait dû passer déposer Grouf dans le dortoir entre le dîner et la séance de révisions, ou plutôt de discussions, entre Cracmols. En effet, le boursouflet n'appréciait pas particulièrement les cours d'Astronomie, et la jeune fille avait prévu de se rendre en cours directement en sortant de la SAB, histoire de ne pas redescendre jusqu'aux cachots pour remonter tous ces étages. Daralis était sportive mais il y avait des limites aux efforts qu'elle consentait à fournir pour se rendre à la leçon de l'exécrable Caroline Herschel, dont la passion principale consistait à traumatiser les quatre amis, avec une petite préférence pour Ispahan.

Lorsqu'elle poussa le battant, elle vit la tornade Erinienne se jeter sur elle pour l'aider à enlever son sac et sa cape et à refermer la porte derrière elle.

\- On n'attendait plus que toi ! J'en pouvais plus, ça fait au moins… au moins une heure que tu es descendue dans ta Salle Commune !

\- Ca fait plutôt 9 minutes d'après ma montre, précisa Eric en tapotant le cadran, poignet levé vers Erin.

\- Eh bah c'est 9 minutes de trop. Assieds-toi, Dara, on a plein de choses à se raconter. J'ai l'impression qu'on s'est pas arrêtés depuis la rentrée, j'en peux plus, c'est dingue. Entre la préparation des épreuves du grand jeu et la tonne de devoirs qu'on a à faire - les profs sont complètement fous d'ailleurs, c'est pas comme si on passait les BUSE, non mais oh -, on a pas eu une seconde à nous quatre...

Erin reprit son souffle et s'apprêtait à renchérir quand Daralis l'interrompit :

\- Ah bah enfin, je me demandais quand tu allais décider de te remettre à respirer. Alors, la fin de vos vacances ? On n'était pas trop d'humeur à se les raconter dans le train avant la rentrée, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à Ispahan qui fit une tentative de sourire grimaçant. Et comme l'a dit Erin, on n'a pas eu le temps de se poser pour le faire depuis.

\- Olalala, la fin du mois d'août a pas été de tout repos, on n'a pas arrêté à la maison. Maman et papa voulaient qu'on repeigne l'escalier. Ils auraient pu le faire en trois minutes par magie mais ils n'ont pas voulu, pour nous apprendre blablabla. Enfin, on a quand même réussi à rattraper l'avant-dernière saison de Stranger Things. On a dû acheter les DVD avec l'argent de poche de Scott et la regarder en secret parce que les parents étaient pas trop pour.

\- Oh, je l'ai regardée aussi avec mon pote Hadrian ! réagit Eric. J'ai vraiment adoré mais pareil, on a dû regarder un peu en cachette. C'est qui ton personnage préféré ?

\- J'aime bien Will, il a à peu près autant la poisse que moi alors…

Daralis ne comprenait plus rien à la conversation. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était un DVD ou en quoi consistait une saison de Stranger Things. Elle ne connaissait que quatre saisons: le printemps, l'été, l'automne et l'hiver, et toutes lui paraissaient tout à fait normales. Elle se dit qu'il devait y avoir un lien avec l'appareil qu'ils avaient utilisé lors de l'anniversaire d'Erin pendant l'été pour regarder Les Noces Funèbres. Daralis avait apprécié l'expérience mais n'était pas persuadée d'avoir saisi très précisément le fonctionnement de la machine. Elle essaierait d'être plus attentive cette année en cours d'Étude des Moldus.

Voyant qu'Eric et Erin étaient bien partis, elle prit le temps d'observer Ispahan, qui buvait les paroles de ses camarades en fronçant les sourcils, concentré. Le pauvre, il devait être encore plus perdu que Daralis dans cette conversation… Mais il s'accrochait, comme il le faisait toujours. Le coeur de Daralis se serra, sans qu'elle ne sache trop pourquoi. Etait-ce la minceur encore présente de son ami, malgré déjà deux semaines d'alimentation poudlardienne ? Ou encore les cernes du jeune Rosier, qui tiraient sur le verdâtre selon la lumière ? Ou peut-être la tristesse qu'elle distinguait dès qu'il baissait sa garde ?

Ce qui était sûr, c'était que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et elle était bien décidée à ne pas laisser Ispahan sombrer dans la déprime. Elle avait déjà un plan en tête. Les sélections de Quidditch approchaient. Elle savait bien qu'Ispahan n'y participerait pas cette année mais c'était une bonne excuse pour lui demander de s'entraîner avec elle avant et après les sélections, Daralis sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas le niveau d'intégrer l'équipe de Serpentard dès à présent. Elle voulait quand même passer les épreuves, pour montrer qu'elle était prometteuse et qu'être Cracmolle ne l'empêcherait pas de mettre une bonne raclée aux équipes des autres Maisons les années suivantes.

En attendant, elle en avait un peu marre d'entendre parler de _VDV_ et de _télévisseur_. Il était temps d'intervenir.

\- C'est très intéressant tout ça, interrompit-elle. Mais avec Ispahan on ne comprend pas tout ce que vous racontez. Vous avez fait quoi fin août à part rester enfermés à regarder des machins Moldus ?

\- Je suis allé voir mes cousins du côté de mon père, répondit Eric. C'était sympa mais c'est quand même un peu étrange de se dire qu'on vient de la même famille. Ils vivent tellement différemment de nous… En parlant de différent, c'était comment les Etats-Unis ? Tu nous as pas raconté. J'ai plein de questions sur le système scolaire là-bas. Ils accueillent des Cracmols eux ?

\- C'était super, j'étais ravie de revoir Margaret ! Elle me manque beaucoup pendant l'année. Heureusement que vous êtes là, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux rendu par les trois autres. Sinon dans son école, il n'y a pas vraiment de Cracmols. Apparemment, ils ont une école parallèle mais séparée, avec un internat à part, où ils apprennent tout comme les Moldus. Ils ont un genre de cours d'Etude des Sorciers, un peu comme on a nous avec l'Etude des Moldus mais c'est beaucoup plus approfondi comme ils connaissent déjà le milieu sorcier. En gros, ça leur permet d'aborder les choses que les Moldus ne peuvent pas connaître, du genre l'histoire de la magie, et quelques trucs sur les créatures magiques et comment les éviter si elles sont dangereuses…

\- C'est une sorte de guide de survie pour les sans-pouvoirs quoi, remarqua Eric, qui buvait les paroles de Daralis.

\- C'est un peu ça. Le truc c'est qu'ils restent dans cette école parallèle seulement 3 ou 4 ans, je sais plus exactement. Après ça, ils doivent décider s'ils veulent travailler côté Moldu ou côté sorcier. S'ils choisissent les Moldus, ils vont dans un lycée Moldu classique. S'ils préfèrent rester côté sorcier, ils commencent directement à apprendre un métier peu qualifié tout en continuant l'Etude des sorciers et ils travaillent dès qu'ils ont seize ans. C'est très clivant parce que ceux qui veulent rester côté sorcier se retrouvent à des postes souvent considérés comme réservés aux idiots alors que ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Ou alors, quand ils veulent pas se retrouver dans cette situation, ils renoncent presque complètement au monde sorcier.

\- On dirait qu'ils veulent bien faire mais que ça fait plus de mal que de bien, observa Ispahan, très intéressé lui aussi.

\- Ouais, j'aimerais pas devoir choisir comme ça, quelle horreur, renchérit Erin. On a de la chance d'être à Poudlard avec les sorciers !

\- Oui enfin, du coup, c'est un peu sur nous que repose le succès de la bourse d'études pour les Cracmols et à nous d'essuyer les premiers plâtres, à nous imposer pour être acceptés et tout, mentionna Eric. Et pour le moment, c'est quand même pas la folie. Aucun nouveau Cracmol n'a eu de bourse cette année.

Ce rappel fit réagir Daralis, Erin et Ispahan, qui se redressèrent sur leurs chaises.

\- T'as raison, j'avais complètement oublié. En même temps avec ce qu'il s'est passé en juin, on a déjà de la chance d'être de retour. Vous pensez que combien de Cracmols auraient dû venir cette année ? interrogea Erin.

\- D'après mes estimations, entre 4 et 6, répondit Eric.

\- Les pauvres quand même. Ils ont dû se faire une joie l'année dernière quand la Gazette a annoncé l'ouverture de Poudlard aux Cracs… se soucia Daralis. Ah, et d'ailleurs, vous pensez qu'il y a un ou deux autres Cracmols de notre année qui n'ont pas eu la bourse parce qu'ils ne voulaient tester qu'avec quatre élèves pour commencer ?

\- Ça serait vraiment pas sympa ! s'indigna Erin.

\- C'est peu probable mais possible.

\- Ou alors on leur a proposé une bourse et leurs parents l'ont refusée. C'est ce qui a failli m'arriver.

Les regards inquiets de ses camarades convergèrent vers Ispahan, qui venait d'annoncer ça comme si de rien n'était.

\- Et j'imagine qu'ils sont confortés dans leur décision, vu que le Ministère n'a pas renouvelé l'expérience, ajouta-t-il.

\- C'est sûr. En même temps, n'importe qui aurait été refroidi par ce fou furieux de Wiertz, frissonna Daralis rien qu'en prononçant ce mot. Quand je pense qu'on a été persuadés toute l'année que Flores était le méchant dans l'histoire…

\- Il était pas spécialement amical non plus.

\- Certes. Mais à choisir entre les deux, je pencherais plutôt pour Flores. Pas très sympa mais un peu plus sain d'esprit.

\- Et puis, il a pas si mal réagi quand vous lui avez volé son bouquin.

\- On ne lui a pas volé. On lui a emprunté. Nuance.

\- Exactement, on allait lui rendre. C'était prévu depuis le début.

Daralis et Erin dégageaient tellement de mauvaise foi qu'Ispahan et Eric explosèrent de rire.

\- Ça faisait longtemps qu'on m'en avait pas sorti une pareille ! Et pourtant, il y a du niveau chez Serdaigle. Par exemple, la dernière fois, on traduisait une phrase du latin à l'anglais pour mieux comprendre un livre et là… Oh mais attendez ! La traduction ! La Porte ! J'ai complètement laissé ça de côté.

\- Olala, comment on a pu oublier ça. Alors, tu as réussi ?

\- Oui, j'ai fait ça avec mes parents cet été. Attendez deux secondes, il faut juste que je retrouve ça dans mes parchemins.

Eric plongea dans son sac, pris d'une frénésie communicative. La tension dans la SAB venait de monter d'un cran. Après une minute qui leur parut durer une heure, Eric brandit le précieux sésame au-dessus de sa tête avant de le poser au milieu de la table.

\- " _A 'tabhann do draoidh et hosgail an doras_ ", lut Eric. " _Offer your wizardry and unlock the door_ " en gaélique écossais. "Offre ta magie et déverrouille la porte".

Le silence retomba, laissant résonner la phrase traduite par Eric. Chacun essayait de saisir le sens caché de l'inscription de la Porte qui leur avait causé tant de soucis.

\- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Erin, rompant le mutisme dans lequel l'avait plongée sa lecture.

\- Je suis pas très sûr. Enfin, pour la deuxième partie, ça paraît évident. Il faut faire quelque chose pour déverrouiller la Porte, ça j'imagine que j'ai pas besoin de vous l'expliquer. Par contre "Offre ta magie", je suis pas certain de comprendre. Antoine a utilisé notre sang mais ça n'a visiblement marché qu'à moitié et on n'est pas censés avoir de la magie en nous.

\- Étrange… J'imagine qu'on n'a plus qu'à attendre que Flores revienne pour espérer avoir des réponses.

\- Et on peut toujours amadouer la nouvelle Concierge pour pouvoir accéder à son bureau.

\- Je pense que ça serait plus facile d'apprivoiser un Magyar à Pointes, mais on peut toujours tenter, remarqua Daralis.

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que la porte de la SAB s'ouvrit à la volée. Eric se jeta sur son parchemin pour le fourrer dans son sac pendant qu'Ispahan ouvrait un livre à une page complètement aléatoire et le plaçait au milieu de la table. Lily fit irruption dans la salle, totalement paniquée.

\- Erin, je t'ai cherchée partout ! On a Astronomie je te rappelle !

\- Mince, j'ai complètement oublié de surveiller l'heure, s'exclama Daralis.

\- Comment ça, c'est pas le mercredi nous ? questionna Erin.

\- Non, ça a changé, on est avec les Serpentard le lundi maintenant. Il est déjà neuf heures moins cinq, on va être en retard. Dépêchez-vous !

Erin et Daralis s'activèrent, rassemblant leurs affaires en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour dire "Hippogriffe".

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites sur la page de la Potion d'Augmentation Dentaire ? C'est pas au programme avant le mois de mai, s'étonna Lily, qui venait de jeter un oeil au livre ouvert devant les garçons pendant que les filles s'apprêtaient à sortir.

\- Ah, c'est juste que… Enfin, disons que… tenta de se justifier Eric.

 _Clac !_ Trop tard, Lily venait de claquer la porte. La course des trois retardataires retentit quelques secondes dans le couloir avant de se dissiper, laissant Ispahan et Eric à leur livre de Potions.

* * *

 _Samedi 19 septembre 2020_

Ispahan s'assit dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch, frissonnant dans la fraîcheur matinale. L'automne pointait le bout de son nez et le ciel était couvert de gros nuages menaçants. Il resserra sa prise sur sa cape, dans une tentative infructueuse de se réchauffer. Il se mit à guetter la sortie du vestiaire des Serpentard, espérant que le capitaine de l'équipe vert et argent ne s'éterniserait pas en explications sur le déroulement des sélections. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas le moindre vent, autrement il aurait fini congelé en quelques minutes.

D'après ce qu'Ispahan avait compris, trois postes étaient vacants dans l'équipe : celui de gardien, un poste de poursuiveur et un poste de batteur. Les deux premiers étaient occupés l'année précédente par deux garçons de septième année particulièrement talentueux et effrayants. Le dernier s'était libéré suite à l'accident de balai estival de la cinquième année casse-cou qui avait brigué la place deux ans auparavant.

Daralis était évidemment plus intéressée par le poste d'attrapeur, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait aucune chance d'être prise cette année dans l'équipe et de toute façon, le capitaine actuel occupait déjà la place. Elle voulait seulement se faire remarquer et habituer ses camarades de Maison à la voir se débrouiller parfaitement bien sur un balai, toute Cracmole qu'elle était.

Ispahan avait une confiance totale en Daralis et son plan au long court. Elle décrocherait sans aucun doute sa place dans l'équipe l'année suivante et elle donnerait du fil à retordre à ses adversaires. Secrètement, le jeune garçon rêvait d'en faire de même mais il n'osait pas se lancer avant d'être totalement prêt, de peur de faire honte à sa famille.

L'attention d'Ispahan fut attirée par un mouvement sur le terrain. Les prétendants venaient de faire leur entrée sur le gazon parfaitement entretenu du stade. Le garçon plissa les yeux pour repérer la chevelure dorée de son amie. Il n'était pas question de rater son passage. Il devrait l'encourager pour trois, Eric et Erin étant coincés en retenue suite à un léger malentendu avec la nouvelle Concierge. Le matin même, Erin avait renversé toute une gourde de jus de citrouille dans le hall en sortant du petit déjeuner. Martha Graham était persuadée que la jeune fille l'avait fait exprès et n'avait pas voulu en démordre, malgré la description de la maladresse d'Erin réalisée scrupuleusement par Eric et les larmes de crocodile de la principale intéressée.

Daralis s'avança au milieu du terrain avec le reste du groupe qui se regroupa autour du capitaine de l'équipe. Ce dernier agita les bras en tous sens, probablement pour donner des instructions. A cette distance, Ispahan n'y comprenait rien. De toute façon, il était plus concentré sur Daralis que sur le capitaine. Malgré les faibles chances de son amie, Ispahan sentit son coeur s'accélérer lorsque celle-ci enfourcha son balai. Il était persuadé qu'elle avait travaillé d'arrache-pied tout l'été et l'absence totale de vent ne donnerait pas d'avantage supplémentaire aux élèves plus vieux, plus lourds et donc plus stables.

Vêtus de tenues de sport vert et argent, les postulants décollèrent et se mirent à voler en larges cercles autour du capitaine, de plus en plus haut. Ensuite, ils durent réaliser des accélérations suivis d'arrêts rapides chacun leur tour. Après une épreuve de slalom, tous durent faire leurs preuves à la descente en piquet, en se redressant le plus tard possible, pour montrer leur courage et leur maîtrise du balai.

Ispahan ne respirait qu'à peine, happé par les prouesses de Daralis. Elle était loin d'être ridicule face à ses adversaires du jour. Ses cheveux noués en une longue tresse battaient son dos en cadence alors qu'elle filait à toute allure sur le terrain, à l'endroit, à l'envers, sur le côté, en descente ou en montée. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'elle était aussi douée et se félicita intérieurement de ne pas s'être présenté aux sélections de sa propre équipe. Quand Ispahan parvint à détacher son regard de la jeune fille, il décida d'observer le capitaine et se rendit compte qu'il était quasiment aussi impressionné que lui par les performances de la Cracmole. "Et bim", songea Ispahan.

Le capitaine finit par sortir un souafle et une batte. Le batteur de l'année précédente, qui gardait sa place dans l'équipe, s'élança sur son balai. Il se mit à lancer le souafle sur les candidats pendant que ces derniers l'évitaient tout en se faisant des passes et en tentant de marquer. C'était une épreuve sacrément corsée, mais elle permettait de s'assurer que l'équipe accueillerait des joueurs compétents et qui ne se blesseraient pas. Déjà la moitié des aspirants avaient été évincés depuis le début des sélections et Daralis était encore sur son balai, tout aussi déterminée qu'une heure auparavant.

Un mouvement dans la périphérie de la vision d'Ispahan déconcentra le garçon qui se retourna pour tenter de voir ce qui avait bougé. Il vit une ombre, puis plus rien... Probablement un oiseau. Soudain, un _boum_ _!_ parvint du terrain. Ispahan fit volte-face et découvrit avec stupeur qu'un élève gisait au sol. Et pas n'importe quel élève. C'était Daralis !

Le sang d'Ispahan ne fit qu'un tour. Il se précipita vers les escaliers, qu'il dévala en quelques instants. Arrivé en bas, il ne voyait déjà plus Daralis. Quelqu'un lui indiqua le vestiaire et il courut jusqu'à la porte. Il s'apprêtait à frapper quand le battant s'ouvrit, révélant une Daralis complètement décoiffée et pleine de boue.

\- Daralis ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, oui, un peu énervée mais ça va, je suis pas tombée de très haut. Ça m'agace, je serai pas sélectionnée. Je le savais et de toute façon je voulais pas des postes vacants cette année. Mais quand même ! J'étais super forte en plus.

\- Mais oui, tu étais tellement rapide et agile ! J'étais persuadé que tu irais jusqu'au bout, c'est vraiment pas de chance…

\- Ouais, si j'avais été nulle, le résultat aurait été le même. Alors bon… Il faut vraiment qu'on s'entraîne ensemble cette année. Je réserverai un bout du stade au moins une fois par semaine et à la rentrée prochaine, on a intérêt à intégrer chacun notre équipe pour que je puisse te mettre une raclée au premier match !

\- On verra bien, je me laisserai pas faire si facilement, répliqua Ispahan en tirant la langue. Au fait, tout à l'heure j'ai pas vu ce qui s'est passé, une ombre est passée près de moi pile à ce moment-là, j'ai voulu la regarder et j'ai entendu un gros _boum !_ Je me suis retourné et tu étais par terre.

\- J'ai vraiment pas eu de chance, je suis descendue en piquet pour rattraper le souafle - j'ai fait ça parfaitement d'ailleurs -, arrivée en bas, au moment où je l'ai attrapé, le souafle-cognard est arrivé sur moi. J'ai amorcé une roulade du paresseux pour l'éviter, j'ai senti un énorme coup de vent pile quand j'avais la tête en bas, j'ai été déstabilisée et j'ai glissé. Heureusement j'étais pas loin du sol quand c'est arrivé. J'ai senti des coups de vent régulièrement toute la matinée mais celui-ci était beaucoup plus fort que les précédents.

\- C'est étrange, s'étonna Ispahan, perplexe. Il n'y avait pas le moindre vent pourtant. Je me suis dit que ce serait plutôt un avantage pour toi comme tu es très légère…

Daralis fronça les sourcils, pensive.

\- Tu penses que quelqu'un t'a jeté un sort ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais si personne d'autre que moi n'a senti la bourrasque, il y a fort à parier que tu aies raison. Je vais mener mon enquête et je peux te dire que celui ou celle qui a fait ça n'a qu'à bien se tenir !

* * *

 _Jeudi 1er octobre 2020_

Le brouhaha qui résonnait dans la classe d'Histoire de la Magie ce matin-là était plus bruyant que jamais. La victoire de l'équipe B lors de la première étape du Grand Jeu était encore sur toutes les lèvres et les discussions allaient bon train, les uns parlant de ce qui leur avait manqué, les autres de ce qu'ils avaient admiré. Tous avaient hâte de découvrir ce qu'allait être leur prochaine épreuve !

Les élèves étaient si dissipés qu'ils manquèrent l'entrée de leur professeur.

\- Tu te rends compte que les gens de mon groupe n'ont même pas voulu parler de Grouf ? Alors qu'il est super intelligent et qu'il nous a sauvé la vie l'année dernière ? Je suis sûre que si on l'avait choisi lui, on aurait gagné, soupira Daralis. Tout ça c'est la faute de Potter.

La concernée, un rang plus bas, lui rendit un long regard noir avant de se détourner, le menton relevé. La mésentente dans leur groupe avait failli virer à la catastrophe quand ils avaient dû tous se mettre d'accord sur un animal. Cela avait pris tellement de temps qu'il ne leur était resté plus qu'une semaine pour faire le travail demandé. Autant dire qu'ils avaient fini bon dernier de cette manche du Grand Jeu. Ispahan, Hugo et les deux filles qui composaient leur groupe avaient terminé second, principalement grâce au Poufsouffle. Étonnamment, Abigail n'avait rien dit et rien fait pour se moquer du Cracmol, ce qui au lieu de rassurer Ispahan, l'avait rendu un peu plus parano. A chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous ensemble il s'attendait au pire. Il avait été tellement sous tension la dernière semaine que ses épaules en avaient encore des courbatures.

Un premier raclement de gorge retentit, très vite englouti dans le bruit ambiant. Un second suivit rapidement le premier, subissant le même sort.

\- SILEEEEEEENCE !

Le cri eut l'effet d'une bombe et tous les deuxième année se rassirent brusquement, comme aimantés à leur chaise. Daralis et Erin, assises à côté l'une de l'autre, se regardèrent les yeux brillants.

\- Je rêve ou… commença Erin avant de se faire interrompre.

\- Le prochain qui parle rajoutera 30 cm de parchemin au devoir que je vous donnerai à la fin de la séance.

Erin rentra la tête dans les épaules, comme si elle voulait se rendre encore plus petite qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

\- Bien. Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis de retour, indiqua le professeur Flores, nous allons donc reprendre où nous nous sommes arrêtés l'année dernière car je suppose que le professeur Binns a continué sur les guerres Gobelines ?

Un assentiment général retentit à la fin de sa phrase avant de disparaître quand il leva la main.

\- Bien. L'année dernière nous avons beaucoup travaillé sur l'Histoire des sorciers d'Afrique. Cette année, nous verrons l'Histoire des sorciers d'Amérique du Nord et du Sud. Je vous préviens, le programme sera chargé et une partie des devoirs que je vous donnerai à faire servira à approfondir les cours et les réponses que vous y apporterez seront aussi au programme du partiel.

Un silence tendu laissa place à son monologue. Gabriel Flores sourit. Ses étudiants n'allaient certainement pas émettre le moindre son de tout son cours, ça allait être reposant !

La sonnerie de fin de cours retentit enfin, libérant les deuxième année de leur leçon, mais pas avant que Flores ne leur donne le thème du devoir à rendre.

\- "Les Incas, sorciers émérites ou génies moldus ?"... Non mais c'est quoi ce devoir ? On va en avoir pour des jours à le faire ! soupira Daralis dramatiquement.

\- Justement ! Ca va être super intéressant ! Je suis sûr que mes parents pourraient avoir quelques livres sur le sujet… Faites-moi penser à aller à la volière ce soir pour leur envoyer une lettre, dit Eric les yeux brillants.

\- Et sinon on va en discuter du retour de Flores ? demanda Erin en les rappelant à l'ordre.

\- On devrait aller lui parler, proposa Eric, pragmatique.

\- Lui parler ? Alors que l'année dernière il a fait exprès de nous laisser sans aucune réponse après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Oui mais on a grandi depuis l'année dernière. On devrait se préparer des arguments, lui montrer tout ce qu'on a trouvé par nous-mêmes et lui demander ce que cache ce grimoire qui semble nous appeler, déclara Eric en s'enflammant.

\- En fait, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, nota Erin, les sourcils froncés de concentration.

Ispahan, en retrait de ses amis, ne fit que hocher la tête pour montrer son accord.

Cela faisait un mois que l'école avait repris, et Ispahan semblait toujours aussi fragile. Il était revenu presque aussi maigre que lors de sa rentrée en première année et aussi effacé. Même s'il avait repris quelque couleurs depuis, ses amis avaient bien noté qu'il sursautait à nouveau dès que quelqu'un haussait la voix.

Daralis détourna rapidement le regard pour ne pas que le Poufsouffle se doute de quelque chose, mais bien décidée à tout faire pour retrouver leur Ispahan le plus rapidement possible. Et cela passerait obligatoirement par une petite fête de retour.

Car quoi de mieux que des bonbons de chez _Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux_ pour remettre quelqu'un sur pied le plus vite possible ?

* * *

 _Et voilà, qu'avez-vous pensé :_

 _Des différents groupes formés pour le Grand Jeu_

 _Des retrouvailles d'Ispy et d'Algos_

 _De la magnifique amitié entre Lily et Dara (*rires*)_

 _Du retour de Flores_

 _De la séquence de Quidditch et de la possibilité que quelqu'un ait saboté les chances de Daralis_

 _Il paraît que les reviews ramènent le soleil !_


End file.
